The Stick of Truth New Adventure
by CoffeeGurl1990
Summary: South Park, Kyle Broflovski, elf, human, TSOT, The stick of truth, Stacy, Serenity, OC, Tweak Tweek, Token black, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Dovahkiin, Fan Fiction, Eric Cartman, Timmy, Jimmy Valmer, Craig Tucker, Bebe Stevens, Damien Thorn
1. Chapter 1

I am Stacy, I have had many adventures in the past, some were fun, some were sad, and some ended in tragedies, but today is a new beginning, I have found my brother, Dovahkiin, and ended up living with my family again.

This is a story in a small town called South Park; no not just about me but about many people of the South Park community. The adventure continues!

I approached a shop called Tweek Bros. Coffee, where I would meet my bestie; Serenity. I opened the door. "Gah!" "Son, will you work a little faster!?" "Jesus I'm trying my best!" I stared at the workers at the shop; one looked like an older male, a brunette, and a woman, and a yellow haired teen that was in a panic attack I assume.

I turned to see Serenity sitting towards a window in a booth with her nose into the computer. She was typing away as her sleek black hair covered her face. I approached her and stared "Yo, Serenity." She was so engulfed into her work she ignored me. I slammed the laptop down and closed it. "Hello! SERENITY!" She jumped and blinked. "Stacy!" She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Geez, on my way here I saw nothing but rednecks, why did my family move here with my little brother?

I kicked back in the seat and turned my head. "Hey waiter! I want some soda over here!" The brunette male gestured for the young boy to come over to our table.

He walked over towards me and stared at us shaking.

"Well?" I said aggressively.

"Stacy.." Serenity whispered.

The boy stared at us then hurried away frantically.

"I want a Dr. Pepper light ice!" I screamed. I crossed my arms "The fucking coward."

"Stacy!" Serenity growled as she hit me.

"Hey what was that for? You know I like good customer service."

"He has a nervous problem. Please let it go."

"Well, he shouldn't be working here."

The woman gave me a look behind the counter. I stared at her and turned back to Serenity.

"Why is that lady glaring at me..?"

Serenity swallowed cautiously "That's Tweek's mother.."

I cocked my head to the side "Tweek?"

She looked at me "His name is Tweek Tweak, and his family ow-"

I burst out laughing "Tweek Tweak!? They called him Tweek Tweak! Oh my gosh Tweek! Please hurry with my drink!"

I laid back in my seat and cracked up more.

Tweek quickly swung by our table and put my drink down on the table before he disappeared again in the back room.

Serenity stared at his mother, "I'm so sorry about my friend, she's new to town."

The brunette male approached our table. "No problem, our son needs a woman's touch in his life anyways, any of you girls interested?"

"Serenity would loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooov-"

"No thanks" Serenity smiled and turned her head back to the computer screen.

Mrs. Tweak walked over to Mr. Tweak "Oh leave them alone, Tweak will find his happiness, girl or no girl honey and you know that."

"Gah! I'm not gay!" Tweek swung the door open with fresh batches of coffee ready to give to customers. He stared at his mother furiously.

She smiled "I love you no matter what."

"Gaaah! You don't listen!"

Mr. Tweak placed his arm around his son "Son we know you aren't gay, I'd disown ya!"

"Ahh!" He screamed.

I stared at them "Jesus lay off the coffee Tweek."

His mother step in defensively "He has adhd, he can't help it."

I raised an eyebrow "That's coffee ma'am"

She sighed "Believe what you want." She walked away in frustration with me.

Serenity bend over to me "She's in denial but it is okay, it is the coffee, and I never drink the coffee, I always come here for free wifi and Shirley Temples." She whispered as the family went back to work.

My eyes stared at Tweek. "Hey you!"

"Gah!" He tried to run off but I jumped up and ran in front of him.

"Calm down" I tried to touch him but he moved away as if I had cooties.

"You go to South Park High right?"

He nodded at me nervously.

"Great! We are going to be best friends Tweek!" I smiled happily at the thought of knowing someone before my first day of class.

"No way man!" and he darted passed me.

I stood there; rejected and stood up. I turned around

"You can't run from me forever kid!"

Soon the door swung open and my brother walked in.

"Dovi Dov!" I smiled and waved towards him.

He stormed over to me angrily, his brunette hair bouncing. He stopped towards me and stared.

"Any idea how late it is?

I looked at the time "Only 9 pm, why?"

Serenity looked at her computer "9 PM OH MY GOD I'M SO DEAD!" she unplugged her computer and nearly ran out the place until I grabbed her arm.

"Wait a minute, don't walk home alone, it's dangerous out there."

Dovahkiin glared at me. "It's dangerous for you too Stacy."

"Pfft, I can watch out for myself."

Dovahkiin grabbed my wrist "You're my sister, I'm not losing touch with you again."

I stared "Same, but who is the Eldest here?" I raised an eyebrow

He stared "You are, but you are a girl, you have NO idea of the hell I went through here.."

I stared "Oh Dovi, I can protect myself, now go home."

"I'm SO Sick of you saying that! All yesterday you explained how strong you are and how you can protect yourself! Will you just let your guard down and let someone protect you?!"

I glared at him and approached him "Dovi, I'm going to count to three, you're going to apologize yelling at me or I'm going to slam you onto the table.

"Sorry.." He replied as he turned his head thinking about it for a moment.

"Oh god you're afraid of her?!" Tweek peered his head from the door and stared at Dovahkiin.

"Hush Tweek, you just don't know." Dovahkiin whispered.

Tweek approached my brother and smiled. "Who is she anyways, and Cartman was looking for you."

I glared at Tweek and approached him "I tried talking to you all day and ALL I got was GAH! AH! blah!"

I raged on as Tweek backed away behind my brother.

"The feisty one is my sister, Stacy."

"SISTER!?" Tweek exclaimed as he looked at me.

"And she scares you? Oh god oh jesus!" He snapped back into his crazed coffee mode. He went towards the counter to pour him some more coffee until I just walked over to him and poured it down the sink.

"This stuff is bad for you."

He looked at the coffee go down the drain. Serenity called out my name and stared in disbelief.

Mrs. Tweak stared at me and closed her eyes "Tweek, please walk these ladies home, it's too dark for them to walk alone."

"But mom" He went on

"Go now." She snapped.

He walked out the door and lead us out.

As we were walking down the street I couldn't help but fuss about being treated like a child.

"Well at least the town looks after one another." Serenity tried to keep some positivity into my rage but I continued on.

"And lastly, Dovahkiin don't ever come looking for me again, geez I've been gone for years and I know how to look after myself, I've seen way too many things."

"Try alien aductions, anal probes and traveling up a gay man's butt."

Dovahkiin whispered.

I stared at him in confusion.

We dropped Serenity off where she apologized to Tweek and Dovahkiin about my behaviour. Dovahkiin smiled and assured her that he loved me no matter what. Tweek watched Serenity off and turned towards us, "I'll be heading home now, I'm sure you will be just fine." He stared at Dovahkiin before he waved his one final good bye. I opened my arms up wide and approached Tweek. "Bye Tweek! Can I have a hug?" His eyes shot open "GAH NO!" he ran off.

I giggled and stared at Dovahkiin "So Tweek is a friend?"

"Yeah, don't be too sad if you can't be his friend, he's just like that."

"Am I ugly, wait nope that's not the problem." I joked around and wrapped my arm around Dovahkiin. "Oh Donny I missed you so much, I just can't wait to go home."

As we approached the house, I could see a few boys in the living room playing video games laughing and eating. They all wore hats; a green hat, a blue hat with a red poof ball and a blue hat with a yellow poof ball. Dovahkiin opened the door and was immediately greeted by his friends.. Sort of.

"What the hell dude?! What took you so long! It shouldn't take long to g-"

The boys paused the video game and stared at me.

"Dude, there's no way that that is your sister." The boy the green hat replied.

I stared at them. "Hi!" I waved at them but they remained quiet.

Rejected once more, I walked upstairs to the bathroom and closed the door.

I stared at my friends as they watched my sister walk on by.

Once she closed the door:

"Dude, shes hot."

"10/10, Jesus Christ dude"

I glared at them "Alright my sister isn't fucking eye candy."

Cartman looked "Is she single?"

"There is no way you will date my sister."

Stan laughed "Cartman you got rejected the minute you showed interest."

Cartman angrily flared on about the jackasses we were but Kyle ignored him. "You're just going to start another war Cartman. The elves will not lose, I promise you that."

"You stupid Jew what makes you think I will lose!? I have Douchebag!"

I grabbed a controller and played video games with Stan as they argued and sighed.

I got out of the shower and headed to my room. To have my own room again made me feel happy, I begin to brush my hair as my mother walked in.

"Gooood evening Buttercup!" She smiled as she stared at me. I smiled at my mother "Hi Mom!" She grabbed the brush from my hand and begin to brush my hair. "I've really missed you, I hope everything is in order for you?" I nodded and smiled. "I love it! Thanks." She frowned. "The town is probably different from your old life, but I can assure you it is nice and quiet, with a few rednecks." I giggled "I've seen some, was funny." She smiled "Well I'm going to let you get settled in, and honey…"

I stared at her

"Please wear sleep pajama pants and a shirt, nothing short while the boys are here."

"Yes ma'am."

With that she walked out. I put my clothes on and walked down stairs for snacks. I grabbed myself a bag of chips and walked towards the living room. Once again, the room grew quiet. "Oh Guitar Hero!" I sat down beside the boys and smiled. "I play winner."

I opened up my phone and began to text, the chubby boy and boy with the red poof ball hat battle hard against one another. The chubby one fussed and did everything in his power to cheat against the other boy. I shook my head in regret to challenge the boys, since they seemed to play unfairly.

!

I noticed the boy in the green hat has gotten closer to me, I turned to look at him and as he was on his phone, he intentionally turned his head to catch my eye. I turned my head and went back to texting.

The boy soon yawned and placed his left hand gently on my right hand. I turned to stare at him, he smiled at me kindly. "Hey, I'm Kyle"

I smiled back "My name is Stacy, nice to meet you."

"Cartman you cheated!"

"Yeah yeah go away asshole, oh lovely duchess!"

The chubby boy stared at me. "It's you vs. me, and I'll go easy on you, since you are a girl and all."

I stood up and took the guitar from the other boy "So what are you guys name?"

"Oh I'm Stan, that's fatass and that's Kyle."

"Cartman!" Cartman glared.

I smiled "My pleasure and don't go easy on me."

I played against Cartman and beat him by 100 points. I smiled

"Guess it's my win."

Shocked, Cartman stared at me then smirked at this.

"Let's play again."

"Nope!" Kyle snatched the guitar from Cartman

"EY! YOU STUPID JEW!" He growled.

"You lost, and it's my turn, she needs to see real competition."

I turned and smiled at Kyle. "Bring it on."

I lost against the boy with the green hat. I had to turn over my guitar to my brother. I sat down in defeat. Kyle soon sat down beside me. "You won remember?" I stared at him

"I'm not interested in silly games." He said as he sat closer to me.

"Who are you texting?"

"I was texting, now I'm playing app games."

"Ah, I see, do you have a Facebook?"

I stared at him and smiled awkwardly "Nope!"

"You need to get yourself a Facebook"

I stared at him and nodded "I'll think about it, do you go to South Park High?"

"It's the only high school we got down here"

"Oh, I see, this really is a small town, I'm just so use to big corporate things."

Kyle smiled "You will like it here."

I smiled back and realized something else immediately.

"You're a ginger?!" I gasped

Everyone turned to look at us, Kyle face grew red as I took off his hat and ran my fingers through his hair.

Dovahkiin sighed "Stacy.."

I smiled obliviously "How dare you hide your hair like that? It's so cute!"

"He's jewish, he's going to curse you out for taking off his hat." Cartman snorted.

I froze and felt bad. "I'm sorry!" I placed the hat back on him.

"Oh no, it's fine, I don't mind you touching my hair." He smiled as he took off the hat.

I smiled warmly and my father walk in the door.

"God dammit Dovahkiin! Tell your friends to go home! You always disappoint me by having these foul mouth children as your friends, go home boys!"

I stared at my dad in shock on how he talked to Dovahkiin. "Dad that's so mean, Dovahkiin is your son"

"You try growing up with a mute child that suddenly 'talks' when you come around pumpkin, now you can enjoy the TV to yourself. Good night Dovahkiin."

Dovahkiin went upstairs as his friends went home, and I followed him.

"Donny, are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah why?" He blinked and stared "Don't worry about me."

I hugged my little brother and smiled. "I will always worry about you, you're my little brother."

He returned the hug. "Good Night, Stacy."

I smiled and went to my room. That Kyle was quite the charmer. I blushed just thinking about him.

I wander what else South Park has in store for me.

~The Next Day~

I woke up early to get to school on time, since it was my first big day, I was excited. I hurried downstairs quickly to make me and my brother some breakfast. Once an hour passed, Dovahkiin went downstairs to the aroma. "Mom since when did you make me-"

He stared at me and smiled "Morning"

"Good Morning!" I smiled.

"I made you some breakfast Donny. "

"Thanks! I mistake it for mom's cooking, so I know it's going to be delicious."

!

Dovahkiin stared at me as I held him close to me my eyes glistening as I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I'll always be here for now on, I promise."

Dovahkiin moved away from me, hiding his emotions. Soon enough someone knocked on the door.

"HEY! OPEN UP! DUDE!"

Dovahkiin went to the door and opened it and Kyle, Stan and Cartman walked in.

"Smells good in here, what's cooking?" Cartman smiled.

"Yep fatass would point that out first." Stan laughed to Kyle who was grinning.

"You guys.." Cartman whined.

"My sister is making me breakfast."

"Oh she's a cook?" Kyle shifted his eyes towards me interestingly.

I packed up our breakfast and smiled. "Alright lets head on down to South Park High!"

I beamed as I stormed out the house not wanting to be late.

"She loves school I see, a sexy nerd too?" Kyle grinned.

Dovahkiin gave Kyle a look.

We approached the school, all the teens gathered in to the school. I could see Serenity rushing in through the doors, of course, never socializing before the bell rings. I quickly walked off behind her.

"Oh why did she walk off so fast?" I said as I saw Stacy run off into the building.

"Maybe didn't want to be late, I don't know dude, but Dovahkiin seems like a very protective brother." Stan replied as he stared at me.

"Well, he didn't shut me down like he did Cartman. He knows his King is a righteous asshole."

"Kylllllllllllllllllle!" I turned around and sighed, Bebe and Wendy. OF all people. Bebe and Wendy. Why?

Bebe smiled as she stared at me. "How are you kosher boy?"

"Good" I said coldly.

Wendy ran up to Stan and jumped into his arms. "Aren't you glad the weekend is over? We can be together all day and make out in the bathroom!"

Stan took on his lovey dovey stance. He smiled warmly. "Yeah that sounds sweet." Wendy grabbed his hand and took him away.

I placed my hands in my pocket and head towards the school.

"K-K-Kyle!" I turned to see Jimmy Valmer approach me.

"What's g-g-going on?" He smiled as he had his handy flute in his pocket.

"There is a new girl at the school."

"S-Sweet! Is she a elf or a human?"

"Elf."

"R-really?! She agreed to join the alliance?"

"She will, I'm sure."

"Yes M-Milord!" and with that, me and Jimmy walked to our first class.

I smiled to see that she had the same class as me. With her brother being a year younger, he won't be in the way the whole day.

I sat down and pulled out my books and such.

"Hey new girl!"

Me and Serenity turned our head to see an African American boy accompanied by a boy with a blue chullo hat and then there was Tweek whispering to his friends.

"No way in hell did you even talk to those pretty girls." The boy in the chullo hat replied.

Serenity turned to look at me.

"And you are?" I stared at the boy.

"Tucker. Craig Tucker. Pleasure to meet you, we should hangout sometimes."

"Tweek hates me."

"Tweek is a no good idiot, I'll replace him for you."

"HEY!" Tweek punched Craig in the arm. Craig flipped him off. I laughed at this, Serenity just turned her head in fear.

"Tweek we're going to be great friends right?" I smiled at him

The boys looked at Tweek for his reaction, he just turned nervously away from me as to wish me to disappear.

"Pussy" Craig whispered.

Tweek frowned at this.

I turned my head to see Kyle sitting right beside me, he smiled at me and waved. I awkwardly waved back.

"Stacy!" Serenity whispered.

"Yes?"

"All of this is waay too much for me to face alone, thanks for sitting next to me!"

I smiled at her. "Of course!"

"You also seem to have a admirer already." Her eyes stared at Kyle and I blushed.

"Alright class settle down and shut the fuck up" A male teacher walked in and stared at us.

"Oh two new students, are you guys smart or complete idiots?"

Serenity's jaw dropped and I smiled at him "It depends on your perception on me, I could be a idiot, but I could also be seen as being smart, or maybe perhaps, in the middle?"

He stared at me for a while then turned towards the class to teach us for our first period, we honestly didn't learn a thing from this guy.

As the bell rang, Mr. Garrison, my new Social Studies teacher called me and Serenity over. "Which one of you is Dovahkiin's sister?"

I smiled "I am!"

He glared "Don't cause me any trouble. You won't like detention at all"

I stared baffled. "Was Dovahkiin bad?"

Mr. Garrison ignored me.

We both left the classroom and Serenity stared "He doesn't like your brother I see."

"And he is so nice to me too. Maybe he needs some sense knocked into him." I said as I cracked my knuckles.

"Hey ladies, let me walk you to class." It was Craig and his friends again.

I stared and smiled.

"Alright!" I handed my bag and books to Tweek and walked towards my next class.

As we walked into the next class I could see the other students stare at me as I walked in.

One of the ginger kids approached me and smiled "Hello! Welcome to South Park High! Let us know if you need anything."

*Cough* Loser *Cough*

Craig, Token and Tweek laughed at the Ginger kid, but he continued to smile ignoring them. I smiled back "Thank you! I look forward to being your friend."

"Ack!" Tweek let out a yelp and dropped my books. I turned to glare at him and he quickly picked them up and shoved them onto me and walked away.

"Geez, what is with him?"

Craig smiled "He's Tweek, don't ask questions, just go with the flow."

I walked into the classroom to an empty seat by Kyle but Craig stopped me. "Come sit by us this class Stacy?"

"No thanks! I want to be as close as I can to the board so I can write notes."

"Whatever, nerd girl." He walked away as I happily sat beside Kyle.

Kyle smiled "You need anything?"

"I want school to end." I replied.

He laughed "Don't we all?"

He stared at me.

"Look, I want you to join me at my table for lunch, can you?"

"Oh, I'm going to sit with Serenity for lunch." My eyes turned to see her talking to the ginger kids about their latest homework assignment.

"Ah, I understand. Last question."

I looked into his irresistible eyes. "Yes, Kyle?"

"Pick a side, elf or human."

I blinked in confusion. "Elf..because the cute ears, the bows and the agility!"

I smiled. He smiled. "Perfect."

"So what brought that on?"

The teacher walked in and began lecture, me and Kyle quickly pulled out our things to take down notes. As the bell rung for lunch Kyle followed behind me. "Serenity" He called out

She turned to look at him "Yes?"

"Care to join my friends for lunch? Stacy can come too" He smiled.

She grinned "Sure!"

I stared at him as he walked off to the lunchroom happily. "Clever"

Serenity turned her head "Hm?"

"Oh nothing"

As we entered the lunchroom Kyle called out to the both of us, and as we were heading towards him, we looked around. "Where do we sit?"

"This way," he opened the door and lead us outside to a picnic table.

We approached a few guys; one in a wheelchair, one in crutches and one dirty teen, Stan and presumably his girlfriend.

We all sat down. Kyle smiled. "Guys, this is Stacy and Serenity, Stacy and Serenity; Jimmy, Timmy, Dog poo, Stan and Wendy.

"DogPoo?"

"Pleasure is mine" Dogpoo smiled at me.

They all greeted me and had big smiles on their faces. "So you are interested in becoming a elf?"

"Really, you play the lame games with the guys?" Wendy asked looking at me weirdly

I stared "Game?"

Kyle smiled "The elves and the humans are at war, we're elves and Cartman and your brother are humans."

"Her brother? Dovahkiin!?" Jimmy replied shocked.

I nodded "Aye, and can we really fight on this game?"

They stared at me confused.

"Yes but you're a girl and.." Kyle smiled

"And..? Who cares if I'm a girl! Do we get to fight?"

"Well maybe you could take on another role"

"And fight as well." I smiled.

Serenity stared at me "Why are you always so barbaric?"

I smiled "I haven't fought in ages, I want to beat something up!"

"Yes… Fighting is involved but it would look bad on us if w-"

"Great! I'm in!" I smiled enthusiastically.

Kyle beamed. "Great! This weekend, we celebrate your arrival."

I frowned. "Why not today? I'm not doing anything but finishing up homework."

Kyle chuckled "Can't wait eh? Well our kingdom is up in the forest now and I can't go until the weekend. so you will have to wait."

"Making me wait, oh fine." I said with disappointment.

He wrapped one arm around me and smiled "I can't wait myself."

Soon, teacher approached us. "You see M'kay, I've been calling you kids, and telling you it's time to go m'kay, it's time to head to class before you guys end up late, m'kay?"

"Mm'kay " Kyle replied as we all held in our laughters.

"M'kay and new girls don't let these boys take you down the wrong path, your test scores are really high and we need students like you for attention purposes M'kay?"

I nodded, stood up and walked to class.

Once the day ended I meet up with my brother

"How was school?" Dovahkiin asked

"I survived" I smiled.

"Anything new?"

"I'm a elf now!"

He dropped his phone and stared at me.

"No. No. No. NO!" He approached Kyle and grabbed him by his shirt.

"My sister is not playing that dangerous game!"

"Chill dude! She wants to, she won't fight!"

"Oh I'm going to fight, the front lines, and I'm going to be a elf, bye bye Donny I'm going to Tweek Bros. with Serenity." I walked up to Tweek "Tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!" I smiled and he began to walk fast in the other direction. "You will talk to me someday! Mark my words." I walk to Serenity towards the coffee shop.

I opened the doors and walked in. Sat down and ordered water. Serenity smiled. "Thanks Tweek."

"Ack!" He walked to the back room and closed the door.

"Ack to you too!" I replied back. Serenity was glaring at me. "You are so mean! To someone with adhd too!" I rolled my eyes. "That's the coffee!" I defended my argument. After a while of busy customers we talked and laughed and ordered a few more drinks.

It was now late and nearly time for us to leave. Tweek was sweeping the floors.

"Ooooh Tweek~" I smiled and stared at him. His father urged him to look at us reminding him that we were his biggest spenders tonight. "Tweek you should come join us, we will tip heavenly" I patted a seat next to me.

"No way!" His dad glared at him, but Tweek flat out refused and went to the back.

Mr. Tweak approached us "We're sorry, Tweek is just being shy, and messing up on a great tip." He snarled as he looked at Tweek through the door.

"Anything else I can get you ladies?"

"Oh no that's all, we're leaving."

"Tweek! Walk these ladies home!" He demanded.

Tweek pushed through the door and opened the door for both of us. We left and headed towards home.

After we dropped Serenity off I smiled. "Alright, I'm okay on my own, have a good night Tweek!" As I began to walk, he followed behind me quietly. I stared "Really Tweek! I'm okay!" I smiled.

"It's really late for you to walk home alone." Tweek replied

I blinked a few times "You spoke to me!" I smiled

He stared at me quietly

I turned and walked home

"Do you not like me?"

"You're just scary."

"Oh, is it a zit?"

"Just being a girl. And you bully me at work."

"Oh c'mon I was only playing around. Why call it bully?"

He stayed quiet then he opened his mouth

"Your other friend was named Serenity right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh look you're home. Good night." He turned the other way and walked off.

I shook my head as I approached the house and went inside. Stan Kyle and Cartman were over the house again, playing video games. This time a first person shooter.

"Welcome home" My mother greeted me with a hug

"Hi mom! Going to shower now!"

I ran up stairs to take a shower and change.

One hour later I returned to see the boys eating up all of the chips.

I went to the kitchen to grab what's left of the chips. Sunchips

_SuperSigh_

I sat down and stared at them eating my favorite chips up.

"You okay Stacy?"

"Oh I'm fine, wishing I had some Cheetos to eat."

A bag landed on my lap and I looked up at Kyle as I opened the bag

"I saw you eat them the other day, so I saved you a bag."

"Thanks"

"WOOOH Kyle has a girlfriend!" Stan blurted out.

I blushed and turned my head, but Kyle placed his hand on my cheek to stare at me. "Hey, let's go upstairs and get you a facebook."

I nodded and he lead me upstairs.

As we were walking upstairs my dad followed us up. "Stacy, leave the door open, you hear me?"

"Yes dad" for some reason, Kyle smirked at that.

I went to my room and sat down on the computer.

Kyle showed me how to set up a email to set up a facebook.

"Okay done!"

Kyle smiled. "Picture?"

"Oh, how do I do that?"

He placed his hand over mine and moved to click the webcam to take a photo. He leaned his head on mine.

"Smile in 3. 2. 1."

_Click!_

The picture saved on the computer. He revisited the photo.

"You like it?

My stomach suddenly had butterflies in them I didn't know what to say.

"It's okay if you just want a selfie alone."

"N-no its fine, lets upload it."

Kyle uploaded the picture on facebook and went to his page to add me. He got on his phone and accepted the friendship.

"Stacy?"

"Yes, Kyle?"

"May I have your number so we can text each other about homework and projects or for notes that we've missed?"

"Oh okay." I smiled and gave him my number.

Kyle texted me back so that I could save his number.

Kyle sat down on the edge of my bed, and I turned around in the chair to look at him.

"Thanks for getting me into the infomercial age."

"No problem."

He took a look around my room. "You like pink, purple and black I see"

"Yep!" I smiled at him as I took a look around my room as well.

"Kyle"

"Yes?"

"May I see your hair again?"

"You don't have to ask, you can just take it off like you did last time, don't listen to those guys, I won't flip out with you touching my hair."

I gently removed his hat and placed it on the bed, I gently began to play with his hair. "You have really good hair Kyle." Just then, he ran his fingers through my hair "You do too, you know." I smiled. Soon my dad walked in. "Time to go home Kyle." He said as he glared at him caressing my hair. Kyle stood up and told me goodnight. Once he left my dad walked in. "Honey, it's been a long time since we've seen you, don't go anywhere alone with those boys, trust me at that age they are thinking of only one thing."

I smiled at him, "Thanks for your concern dad"

"Good Night Pumpkin"

He closed the door.

*Nnng* *Nnng* My phone began to vibrate. I checked it.

Kyle: Hey (:

Stacy: Hi Kyle!

Kyle: I'm glad we are texting now, aren't you?

Stacy: Yeah but It feels weird

Kyle: How so?

Stacy: Never mind, I'm being silly.

Kyle: I like silly.

Kyle: Oh another thing!

Kyle : Be the elven princess (:?


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up abruptly to the sound of my alarm clock, "Fuck! 7:35 am, I'm going to be so late for school."

I jumped out of bed and ran out of the room straight into a collision with Dovahkiin, we fell to the floor and rubbed our heads. "Oh ow!" I said as I stared at Dovahkiin rubbing his head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm glad you're up!" He managed a smile as he stood up.

"Dovahkiin stop being a jackass to your sister and get out of her way" Our dad replied as he helped me up.

"Dad it's fine, he was only trying to wake me up." I smiled calmly at him

"Another thing he can't do right." He cut his eyes towards Dovahkiin, who was walking back to his room.

Upset at my dad, I walked into the bathroom and prepared myself for school.

Once I freshen up, me and Dovahkiin began to walk to school.

"Oh where are your friends?" I asked quietly with a hint of disappointment

"You get to see them all day, don't you enjoy walking with me to school? It's been I don't know, five to seven years since our separation?" He replied coldly.

"10 years.." I corrected him.  
As we approached the school, Jimmy approached my brother.

"You prick! You think what you did to the Giggling Donkey is f-funny?"

"I thought it was pretty exciting." Dovahkiin smirked.

"And how dare you walk beside our princess!" Jimmy scowled at my brother

"Annd we're done with this conversation" I grabbed my brother's arm and walked towards the school

"Stacy, you join their side and a war is going to break lose." Dovahkiin growled.

I stared at the Jimmy as he approached his elf sided friends, I watched as my brother went towards Cartman. I could see it now, a division in the school. One side had the elves, and the other, the humans. As I turned to walk into the school I ran into another person.

_Clumsy! I'm so clumsy! _

"Ah, Stacy, just the girl I've been looking for."

I looked up to see a brunette male smirking over me. He was wearing an tuxedo, as his messy brown hair defined his confidence, he bend down to help me up.

"My name is Clyde, my dear." He said as the other girls hormones were flying across the roof.

"Oh H-hi!" I smiled nicely as he brushed my pants off. I could see the other guys glaring at him as his flunkies were right behind him to back him if so anything happened.

"I heard you were joining the elves." He began

"I am! It's going to be so much fun." I beamed at him

Clyde smiled at me and took me into the school.

Kyle approached Dovahkiin "Hey, where is Stacy?"

"She just walked in the building, with Clyde! GAH!" Tweek answered for him

"WHAT!?" Dovahkiin and Kyle both yelled at the same time.

"Thanks for helping me up, I'm a little clumsy I guess." I said awkwardly as the good looking male walked along side me.

"Stacy, you seem like a good woman, join our side?" Clyde turned to look at me calmly as I stared at him.

"No thanks I'm a elf. Can't change once I've decided." I smiled

Just then Clyde and his friends surrounded me as he stopped. I froze.

"I don't remember asking you." He said as a chuckled escaped his lips.

"The answer is no." I scowled aggressively.

Clyde laughed as he cupped my face "Oh you're going to be so fun! Listen woman, you're the only one to join in on our little game, and I don't plan on making life easy for those silly human and elves. I will kidnap you and do everything I desire with the elves property."

"Clyde, that is enough!" Kyle pushed one of the punk rocker kids out of the way, and got in front of me.

"Elf King, what a surprise, I was just talking to your new member."

"You will not harass our princess."

"Your princess? Ha ha! Oh please, If I capture her, I do as I please. This game have no rules and I have enough money to get me away with murder. I'll even defiled someone's grave if they seem of use to me." He chuckled

Kyle grabbed my hand and walked away from them. "This weekend you're going to get it." He growled at Clyde

"You're a weak king! WEAK I SAY! You guys lose members all the time and you'll lose her too!"

Kyle walked me into the class. I sat down beside Serenity, who was reading a book.

"So this Clyde guy isn't to be trusted." I turned my gaze towards Kyle.

"Nope. not at all."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will not disappoint you, my king."

The boys turned their head at the submissiveness I was showing him. Of course many of them chuckled and Cartman just coughed in jealousy, and Kyle nodded in happiness.

"Sereniiiiiiity" I whispered.

"Yes?" She said as she stared at me.

"So I met this guy called Clyde, and he seems dangerous."

"These kids are all dangerous." She whispered as she turned the page.

I grabbed the book. "Where you get the book?"

"Tweek let me use his ID card to check out a book."

"WHAT! Tweek!"

Tweek dropped his coffee onto the floor and turned towards me.

"WHY ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH HER?! I TALK TO YOU! YOU DON'T TALK! SHE WANTS A BOOK! YOU GIVE HER YOUR ID CARD!?"

Tweek turned his head to clean up the mess, he blushed nervously as he tried to ignore me.

"I ask for a hug, I get no hug, Tweek if Serenity wanted a hug, would you give it to her?"

"GAH HUGS ARE TOO MUCH PRESSURE! TOO MUCH MAN!" He pulled at his hair as he pulled out another coffee cup.

"No!" I popped his hand and grabbed his coffee from him.

"No more coffee today Tweek, it's driving you mad."

"Gaaaah! I NEED The coffee!"

I placed the coffee in my book bag.

Serenity gave me a look and nodded with approval.

Most of the teens laughed at Tweek as he began to feel a caffeine withdrawal.

Mr. Garrison walked in and began to teach.

My phone lit up and I checked it.

Kyle: Hey

Stacy: Hey (:

Kyle: Sorry about not being there when Clyde got you, I knew he was up to something sinister.

Stacy: It's okay!

"Stacy and Butters"

"Yes?" I replied quickly

Mr. Garrison sighed "Butters is your partner, raise your hand Butters."

"That's me! Woah! Oh ho ho!" He stared at me and smiled as his face grew redder.

"Hi Butters!" I waved.

Mr. Garrison passed out all of the papers with the assignment.

Butters walked over to me and smiled.

"So should we get started? Lets head to the library."

The elves glared poor Butters down as we headed towards the library.

Kyle turned towards Dogpoo "Why don't you take your partner to the library for your project?"

Dogpoo nodded and took Red to the library.

"So Butters human or elf? What are you?"

"Human! Faggot elves will all die!"

"Oh, then we're against each other."

"Oh what?" He turned to stare at me.

"I can't hit a girl, my dad would beat the hell out of me!" His eyes widen.

I smiled "It won't be too serious."

He blushed awkwardly as I smiled at him. "Elves usually aren't this nice to me! And with you being cute and all, I like that!"

I smiled innocently at Butters "You're too kind."

"I'm a paladin! I charge into battle and heal my allies!"

"Oh Nice!"

"So are you going to be a Medic or a cook for the elves?"

I stared "A princess I guess."

"Oh so you won't fight! Just sit there and look pretty!"

I didn't think about it that way. "No, I'm going to be a princess that protects her people and the King."

Butters stared "Wow, you really want to fight!"

"Yeah, It's been a while since I've protected myself."

"You have a cell phone number Butters?"

"Oh boy! You're going to add me? Even on Facebook!?" He beamed innocently. He was just too cute for me to handle.

After we finished our project, we headed down to lunch.

"Come sit at our table! You aren't a elf yet!" Butters happily said as Serenity approached me.

"No No she's going to be with me inside the building today alone" and Serenity grabbed my hand.

As we sat down I stared at her "What's wrong?"

"This school." She replied as she was eating.

"What happen"

"They were all, the elven Princess is going to be our property. Blah blah and the chubby boy and the boy in the green hat fought and is probably suspended."

"Oh that's funny, this game really is serious" I chuckled as I opened a bag of chips.

Soon Butters sat down beside us. "Well Hello ladies! I decided to abandon my seat to sit by you girls!"

Soon, Tweek and Token sat down as well.

"Hi Butters! Hi Tweek! Hi Token!" I smiled at them.

"Hey ladies" Token replied back with a smile.

"So you're a princess huh?"

"Yep Token! I'm a princess.. I guess."

"You know your brother don't think it's safe for you to play the game." Tweek replied back

I raised an eyebrow at Tweek. "You see, you talk normally when you don't have coffee, you even spoke clearer as well!" I smiled

Tweek just stared at me.

"I guess we will be on opposite sides, Tweek would you hurt me?"

"I wouldn't" Token replied with a smile

"Never! You're too pretty to hurt!" Butters smiled.

"Really, It doesn't matter if you guys attack, I just don't want my buddy Tweek to hurt me." I smiled at him

Tweek stared at me "Okay.."

Once it was time to go home, I began to look for Serenity until someone pulled me in the opposite direction. I turned to see Wendy

"Oh Hi Wendy!" I smiled

"Hi! Question, why are you playing their game, do you like Kyle?"

I blushed

"YOU DO DON'T YOU!?" Wendy beamed.

I stared at her "We're friends and he's really nice to me."

"Bitch please, took too long to answer" Wendy replied as she dragged me home.

Once we arrived home, we went upstairs, ignoring the boys curious looks as I closed my door.

Wendy smiled "Sooo, tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Why does Kyle want you to be his 'princess'?"

"Well, Kyle and I probably have a interest for one another, which explains why this is happening."

"Well, you're confident, aren't you?"

I searched through my closet. "There!" I pulled out some cloth and tools.

"What are you doing?" She asked staring at the pretty fabric.

"I'm going to design myself a outfit, for a princess, and one for a fighter."

"So you need one to be pretty, and the other to be tight skinned yet sexy?"

Wendy questioned as she prepared a needle and a thread.

"My clothing for fighting needs to be comfortable and maneuverable, you know"

"Fine, let's get started?"

Soon, someone knocked on the door "Hey Wendy, can I speak to you for a second?"

And with that, Stan opened the door. He stared at us working.

"What are you guys doing?"

"OMG STAN GET OUT! IT ISN'T FOR YOUR EYES GO AWAY!" Wendy threw something at him to get him to leave.

Stan quickly shut the door.

"Jeez, he didn't even knock. You wanted this to be a surprise right? For Kyle, right?"

"Yep!"

One hour later someone knocked on the door.

"Stacy?" Kyle said

"Uhh! Don't come in yet!" I hung the finished dress up for casual celebrations, and tried to put away the unfinished battle wear.

With a few bumps and bangs and Wendy's laughter, I finally opened the door.

"You parents called you to come eat dinner you know."

"Oh I see"

He leaned his arm on the wall and leaned in "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm making my equipment when I join the Elf army!" I smiled.

"Oh, can I see?" He smiled

"Nope!" I smiled back.

"Aww, a surprise?"

"A surprise for her dear sweet lover Kyle" Wendy said all romantically. I blushed and glared at her.

"Well, don't make the crown okay?" He smiled.

"Oh okay can I see the crown you have for me?"

"Nope!" He smiled

"But but, I want to see it" I whined disappointingly

"This weekend, okay? It's a surprise."

And with that, he headed back downstairs.

Wendy smiled "Watch out for his mother, she's good at starting wars."

I stared at her curiously "Oh she's not easy to get along with?"

"No, not at all. Why do you think he has no girlfriend? Well he's lame and jewish…"

"That's fine with me" I smiled "I'm lame too!"

She stared "Not really, you are pretty and caught the attention of the boys just by walking in on the first day."

"Well, Tweek still hates me."

"Tweek is surprised you are talking to him, he told Craig that." Wendy replied.

"Oh, so he does like me as a friend yay!" I smiled at that.

"Why Tweek?"

"He's interesting, you know with the coffee and stuff, and he seem to be one of those 'you can mess with me but not my friends' kind of guy"

"You know him well" She smiled.

"Now it's time to craft a bow, a bow powerful enough to knock you out in one hit."

"Well, bring plenty of arrows, you don't want to be that girl who brings only 5 arrows and lose." Wendy stared at me.

"Of course, I'll have daggers as well. For close combat."

"Geez, you sure you want to do this?" Wendy looked concerned.

"Trust me, I'm experienced."

After we finished the battle wear, Wendy and I went downstairs to see the guys.

Wendy jumped onto Stan's lap and I sat down.

"Do you really want to join the elves?" Dovahkiin asked worryingly

"Mhm!" I smiled.

Kyle smiled as well "She's going to be safe with me."

Dovahkiin rolled his eyes and I giggled.

Ugh it's Tuesday night.

"Yeah, almost Wednesday though." Kyle replied

"Time for you guys to go home." Mother said as the boys turned off the game and left, I headed upstairs to sleep. But I only grabbed my phone and began to text

Stacy: Serenity?

Stacy: Kyle?

Stacy: Butters?

Kyle: Yo Stacy! How are you?

Butters: *No reply*

Serenity: You should be sleep, we do have school tomorrow, unless you are stuck on a project?

Stacy: Serenity stop being a nerd and let me speak, I really, really have a crush on Kyle, and don't want to be clingy, halp?

Stacy: Hey Kyle! :] I'm good, sorry we didn't get to talk much today

Kyle: How was working with Butters?

Serenity: I'm not in that, you have to do what you feel is right, too many times friends have got in between great relationships.

Stacy: True but Sereeeeeeeee :[

Stacy: It was cool! Butters is a smart guy, I just don't understand why you would name your child after lard.

Kyle: Do you like Butters?

Serenity: GAH! TOO MUCH PRESSURE! (lol I'm being mean xD)

Stacy: LOL! Yes you are! XDD

Stacy: Butters is a great guy! He's adorable and cute!

Kyle: Oh, that's cool, all the girls seem to call him adorable.

Serenity: I feel so bad now, because he didn't charge me for the soda and the slice of cake I ordered, and now I'm making fun of him.

Stacy: FREE FOOD, I SHIP YOU BOTH.

Stacy: Well his voice and his inner happiness of oblivious makes him so loveable, I'm assuming at least.

Kyle: If he asked you out, would you date him?

Serenity: NO! He doesn't even talk to me! We were partners today and he handed me his half of the work, after sitting on the other end of the room!

Stacy: Lol. Kyle is asking me would I date Butters. No ofc not xD..

Stacy: Nope, I'd reject him. I know it sounds mean but I'm not interested in dating.

Kyle: Not interested in anyone?

Serenity: You know he's trying to see if you are available. lol

Stacy: Yeah I know. He just don't know how good looking he is, I can kiss him and play through his hair all day long xD.

Stacy: I'm interested in.. (*Deletes the text*)

Stacy: I am interested in someone

Kyle: Who?

Serenity: LOL

I woke up the next day and had a dead cell phone in my hand. "Aw, no" I frowned

"What's wrong?" Dovahkiin rushed in the room.

"Nothing, phone is dead."

"Well you have a hour to charge it." He grabbed the phone and plugged it in to charge.

"Thanks!"

I jumped out of bed, got ready and went downstairs. Once I arrived downstairs, I saw Kyle, Stan, Cartman, and a boy in a orange parka all sitting on the couch.

The mysterious boy jumped up and approached me. "Stacy, it's nice to finally meet you." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Princess Stacy, Princess Kenny, Princess Kenny, Princess Stacy." Cartman said.

"Fuck off, I'm no princess, I told you not to bring that up anymore or I was going on Kyle's side!"

I just stared for a moment. "Say what, what? Huh?"

"Kenny was a drag queen back then, he says it was just a phase, like girls who go tomboyish at a young age, but we all question it to this day." Kyle answered my questions

"I'm 100% man now!" Kenny smiled as he pulled me even closer. "How would it feel to make love to a very powerful assassin? "

I pushed away. "Okay Kenny, thanks.." I said kind of creeped out.

We all headed towards the school and into our classes, I saw Tweek in the hallway.

I ran towards him "Hi Tweek! Give me a hug buddy!"

"GAH NO!" He tried to run but I wrapped my arms around him. He trembled and tried to pull me off but I clung on to him.

Token walked into the classroom laughing at Tweek having a freak-out.

I finally let go of Tweek and he allowed himself to breathe again.

"Was that so bad?" I questioned innocently.

"You really want an answer?"

"Yep!"

He looked to see if anyone was listening to us. "Help me with something?"

I turned and looked at him.

"You gave me a hug, so you can do something for me, right?" He looked nervously at me.

"Yes Tweek Yes." I answered.

"Good.."

He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"So you know Serenity and I were partners yesterday, right?"

I smiled "You like her don't you?"

"GAH!" He panicked

"Tweek calm down"

"How do you know!? HOW DO YOU KNOW!" He grabbed me frantically.

"Because you give it away by your reactions"

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!? OH GOD OH JESUS!" He pulled his hair and ripped some of it.

My eyes widen and then I popped his hand. "Hey you're going to hurt yourself! Give me this!"

I snatched the coffee from him

"Go on Tweek"

The boy couldn't stop sweating "Do you think she'll like me?"

"Uh, not acting like that."

"Can I sit with you guys after school today at the shop?"

"She won't mind. Are you going to talk?"

"Yes I'll talk!" Tweek said.

"Ooh! It's Tweek and Stacy! I ship them both!" Bebe yelled from across the hall.

"Ahh!" With that, Tweek ran into the room.

I only giggled and walked in.

"Why are you coming in so late?" Serenity looked at me.

"No reason" I smiled.

Soon Mr. Garrison walked into the classroom

"Oh look, Kenny isn't skipping today, what a shame"

"Yeah, I wanted to see the two hot girls that entered our class." He said as he covered himself up with his hood.

I received a text

Butters: Sorry I fell asleep early because I was grounded. How are you?

Stacy: Good! ^.^

Soon something whacked me across my head.

I looked up to see Mr. Garrison. "Your project, I know Butters don't have it, he's a complete dumbass."

I went in my book bag to give him my project report.

"Well, you are pretty smart. Well then. You'll be working with Kyle next project, good luck writing something about Jewish ideals."

"No fair, smart kids working together?" Cartman growled.

"Eric, work with Butters."

"GOD DAMN IT!" He screamed.

Once school ended, I walked home with Kyle. He took a hold of my hand as he held my things.

"Hey" He began

"Yes?" I looked into his eyes.

"Come to my house, so we can finish our work over there."

"Oh sure" I smiled.

He lead me up to a green house and opened the door.

"Mom, dad, I'm home."

"Oh Kyle! How are you pump-"

A woman, presumably his mother, stared at us holding hands. She smiled warmly. "Hello there!" She smiled at me "Sheila Broflovski, nice to meet you darling."

I paused for a minute. "Bro- Brov..?"

"Bro-Flov-ski" Kyle said it slowly for me to repeat.

"Brv flaa see" Was the only thing I could get out. I felt so embarrassed that I just wanted to leave.

"That's cute, she's pretty" Mrs. Broflovski smiled as she walked away "Have fun you two."

"She's not as scary as everyone says she is." I whispered and Kyle laughed.

"You were so interested in me that you asked people about my family?"

He smirked at me.

I turned and blushed. Wrong thing to say!

We headed upstairs to his room. He sat on the computer and I sat on the bed.

"Well, we have most of the project done, really. I can finished this last bit up."

I smiled at him "I would like to help you know."

As we worked on the project, I could feel a strong connection growing between us. We smiled, laughed and joked around, like a bunch of normal teens. Once we finished the work, Kyle printed it out and placed it in his book bag.

"Done and done!" He got off the computer and sat on the bed beside me. He smiled at me.

"So you never answered my text Stacy"

"Oh… Well…" I began but my voice trailed off.

"Who are you interested in?"

"I.." My face grew completely red.

Kyle wrapped an arm around me and grew closer. "Is it-"

"Kyle you're mother said you have a- WOAH! hooo!" A jewish man jumped at the sight of me." He ran downstairs "Sheila! You're right!"

I turned to see Kyle face palming. "Excuse my parents holy shit."

I smiled and was grateful of the save.

"Well, want to come join me for dinner?"

"Do you think your parents wi-"

"Oh no not at all! Please join us for dinner." Mrs. Broflovski finished and smiled at us.

We joined in at the dinner table and I turned towards the younger boy.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother! He's adorable!" I smiled.

"Kyle doesn't like girls." The boy said.

Kyle cut him a look.

I giggled.

"I hope you like Kosher food." He smiled.

I took a bite into the food. "It's delicious!"

Mrs. Broflovski smiled "You could cook for Kyle someday, he loves a good cook."

Me and Kyle began to choke on our food from the comment. The whole table laughed.

"Young love." Mr. Broflovski began.

"Mom, dad please."

"Don't mom and dad us, bringing home a girl means a lot Kyle! If she doesn't like the family, she isn't the one for you!" Mrs. Broflovski said firmly.

"Thank you so much for the dinner!" I beamed as I was stuffing my mouth.

"A bit of a tomboy I see." She smiled at me. I just stop eating and Kyle smiled.

"She is a beauty, isn't she?" Kyle said.

"Wonderful grandchildren she'll bring us!"

"But not too soon" Mr. Broflovski added.

Our faces were extremely red. The thought of. Oh gosh. I smiled politely at them.

"We were finishing up a project because we were partners." I added.

"Yeah we're not, really dating yet." Kyle finished.

Mrs. Broflovski took a look at me. "But you are interested right? My Kyle is a bright student and we heard you were too! To think he brought a smart girl home."

"You're mistaking, that's Serenity that is smart, Stacy doesn't have much of a brain but she's cute."

I hit Kyle and glared and he laughed. "I'm kidding!"

He seems to be enjoying himself a lot. I smiled and continued to eat.

After dinner, me and Kyle offered to wash the dishes. Oh how he kept running his hands into mine. He leaned his head on top of mine "I hope my parents didn't bother you too much."

I smiled "They were being loving, supporting parents"

"I guess it's time to walk you home after this." He said softly.

"Yeah, but I'll see you tomorrow and we can text!" I smiled brightly.

He turned the water off and headed upstairs to get my things.

"I'm going to walk Stacy home."

"Alright Kyle, be safe."

We headed out the door and began to take the walk home. Normally, I wouldn't want anyone to walk me home, but this.. was different. I leaned on Kyle as he held my hand firmly. He smiled.

"You're really interesting, you know."

"So are you, Kyle."

As we turned a corner we saw a limo approach us slowly.

"Oh sigh" Kyle said.

Soon the window rolled down. "Well well, if it isn't the King and the little princess, how are you two?"

Clyde turned to look at us, Bebe was occupying herself by laying her head close to his chest. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his masculine chest.

"Fuck off Clyde" Kyle growled.

"No, Kyle, you fuck off." He turned his gaze towards me "Don't ruin yourself by being their princess, I'd hate for a tragedy to ha-"

Wam!

I tried to punch Clyde but a hand grabbed mine firmly.

"Good catch Craig"

"She packs a hell of a punch."

I pulled away from his hand as they chuckled and drove off. I clenched my fist. "They are so dead. DEAD! I TELL YOU!" I raged on, Kyle just grabbed my hand and caressed it. "Don't worry, Clyde's trying to get under your skin."

"It worked." I growled.

As he took me home I stormed into the house to finish creating my bow. That Craig, that Clyde, taking me as a joke, I'll show them!

Finally, Friday was here. I jumped out of bed, prepared for school and left off. After a long day of school, I rushed home to pack my things. Dovahkiin tried numerous times to convince me to not go. As I was walking out the door, I saw Tweek downstairs. He was shirtless, face and body painted with black paint as if ready to go to war. I looked to see Token fully equipped with weapons as he had a red headband pulling back his hair. I raised my eyebrow at them "Waiting on my brother?"

"We're sorry, we do not associate ourselves with the elves while we are in the game."

I approached both of them and glared.

"Yes we're waiting on your brother." Token finally said.

"Ke ke ke.." Kenny began. "I'm so going to claim you for my own, you're going way over your head."

I stared at him and left out the house where Jimmy and Timmy waiting on me. They blew on a horn. "All hail the princess!" I smiled at them "Hi Jimmy, Timmy."

"TIMMY!" Timmy smiled.

"Where is Kyle?" I asked.

"Oh he's preparing for the big festival tonight. We were instructed to bring you down to the k-kingdom."

Jimmy smiled as he pulled out his flute "I can't wait to show you my awesome music."

"Maybe I'll be a bard too! Sounds fun." I smiled.

"Yeah giving boost and defense to my people. It's a great job, can you sing?"

"Yes Jimmy, I can sing."

"A fair maiden that can sing, how wonderful"

"TIMMY!"

The boys lead me down the forest past Stark's Pond. We travelled deep into the forest, moving the branches out of the way. Soon, we reached a wonderful Kingdom. Everything seemed to be a giant wooden castle; the trees hosted our homes as the bridges took us from one place to the next, many elves walked around to set the area for a party. Many of them soon turned to stare at me and began to talk.

I looked around in wonder as I could see an amazing Kingdom that Kyle has built with his people, and for me to be claimed as the Princess…

"Ah! Princess, you have came to us." Stan bowed at my presence.

I smiled awkwardly

"Come! To the King's den."

He lead us up on the bridge upon the trees and into a great tree house. Kyle was giving orders on the next preparation.

"We need a little more feminine things here, like maybe some décor on the bridges to make her feel comfortable."

I stared at him, he had a crown made completely out of wood. With the leaves still alive intact on the branches. He had a druid robe on, completely decorated in a red and yellow fashion. He also had a golden necklace, fasten around his neck.

His eyes glazed over to me and he approached me.

"Princess." He bowed towards me.

"My King." I returned the bow.

He grabbed my things and signal for the others to get back to work.

"Come with me"

He took me down to another house where he opened the door. Once inside of a room I could see that they had plumbing, beds and décor in the room. They had electricity, which was also founded in the rooms, which means we could use our devices playing this game.

"Long ago we were ignorant with technology, but we discovered that we could create energy using the minerals underneath. It took many years, but we've succeeded."

I giggled at how in character he was with his role.

He smiled at me "In other words, I've prepared a room for you."

"Thank you my lord." I smiled as I sat on my bed. "I'm going to change now into my clothes fitted for a princess." I smiled.

He walked out of the room and turned around. "Keep your door locked at all times, we have peeping toms here." With that, he closed the door. I quickly changed into my gown; it was completely white, with streams of pink carefully decorated. I slipped on my open toe shoes, perfect for occasions like this.

Once I opened the door, a few elf males ran off. I blinked a few times, closed my door and looked through the door. Good, I couldn't see a thing. "My King?" I asked as I walked into the royal room once more. "Yes, my highness?" He turned towards me "Do I get a key to my room?" I smiled innocently. He immediately blushed "Oops I'm sorry, here!" He handed me a key "If you lose it, just go to the blacksmith, Jason."

"Will do! I guess I have to learn lots of names" I smiled.

"Yep! It's going to be a hard job, learning names and being there for the kingdom."

"Yes and I get to defend the fortress!" A fiery smirked danced within my eyes. He just stared at me.

"You look wonderful" He smiled as he looked at me up and down.

"Thanks, but I still want to fight!" I smiled.

"You want to have a class? Which?"

"Archer, bard and Warrior." I answered with a smile.

He stared at me for a minute or two. "It takes a long time to learn skills and how to perfect them, you can't be all at once."

"Who says I'm a beginner?" I smirked.

Stan approached us "Dude, we're waiting on you guys. Let's go, we have a princess to commence."

Both of the boys lead me down to the great festival, where Jimmy was already playing music in entertainment. The boys all laughed and had fun as they sat their getting along. It really brought out a warm smile in my heart to see the elves at peace with one another. Kyle approached his seat and raised a hand, and the place went completely silent.

"Today is a momentous day, as we welcome our princess into the land, we will remember that we are a family. And we, protect our family. Our dear lovely princess blesses us with her presence tonight."

Stan gave me a little nudge and I nervously walk to stand beside Kyle. My face getting redder each time he spoke.

"Princess, do you hereby swear to bless your people with the love and care that a princess provides?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat "I do."

"Do you swear to never betray us?"

"I do"

"Do you swear, to not have personal contact with the other foes that detest us during the duration of the Kingdom's enactment?"

"No."

Most of the males laugh at that.

"State your reason."

"I will text Dovahkiin every night to tell him good night, he is my brother and if I can't I will be on my way." I answered stubbornly.

The males whistled at my feistiness. Kyle smiled

"Very well, seems reasonable with me. Are all in favor of our new princess?"  
"AYE!"

"Then I hereby pronounce you, Princess of the Elves."

Jimmy began to play his lute, as Chris appeared with my crown. It was of silver design; with a pink jewel in the middle of it, I lowered my head to accept the crown. Once it was fasten on my head, the whole crowd began to cheer and party. They began to bring in the pizza they ordered and we feasted.

"You did really well" Kyle smiled as I was stuffing my face with Pizza.

"My god the pizza is so good." I smiled

"All hail the princess!" The boys shouted.

I smiled and touched Kyle's hand. "How did you guys play this game back then?"

Kyle smiled as if he was remembering something "Just think, this all started in me and Cartman's backyard."

After the dinner Kyle lead me into a locked room, down a corridor. I turned to stare at a goblet on the table. Whatever this thing was, it was heavily guarded, with some elves taking the night shift.

"What is this thing?"

"This 'thing' is the Golden Goblet of Zaron. After the great war against Clyde and his flunkies, we finally rid ourselves of the Stick of Truth; a stick that gave us a great power and blessing to whatever kingdom that held it. It was a children's game then, but now, since the war, we discovered mystical powers within us which created the Goblet from the powers of our factions. A war broke out once more to see who was worthy of the Goblet, as the Goblet gives you great power, but drives you insane with each time you use its powers. It has to be guarded heavily and please.."

"Don't tell my brother, got it." I smiled

"Good, now are you ready to go to sleep?"

"Nope! I have more exploring to do."

"Alright, stay IN the village Stacy, please don't leave, for your safety."

"Kyle! KYLE!"

We both turned to see Stan approaching us.

"Kyle; Tweek and Token has broken down the gates, Cartman is screaming war, and Dovahkiin is causing havoc."

Kyle sighed "Sorry your big day is ruin-"

He looked around but I was already running back to my room.

I grabbed my bow and equipped my daggers and darted out the room. I went into stealth mode as I maneuvered around looking for humans to destroy.

Kyle soon approached Cartman and glared. "What is it fat boy?"

"Oh I'm sorry, your elf friends didn't allow me to pass by, so I just got Tweek to beat the shit out of them!" Cartman snorted as he approached Kyle. "Where is your princess?"

Kyle glared "What do you want, do you wish to have a war tonight?"

Cartman grabbed a slice of leftover pizza on the table and took a bite. "I simply want, to speak with Stacy."

Just then, Butters yelped in fear and was slammed onto the table, with a dagger pointing at his neck, I glared at Cartman. "What business brings you here?"

Dovahkiin appeared behind me and sighed "We're here just to talk, Cartman is being dramatic, again."

I still refused to release Butters.

"Oh Hamburgers!" He screamed.

"Butters, stop being such a pussy and break out of that."

"I-I can't, she has a grip on my arm."

"Don't talk!" I twisted his hand and he yelped.

"Well well princess, we wanted to say welcome to the faggotry kingdom, we're disappointed that you decided to go here, but what can we do. Expect hell by the thousands of gods to curse upon you. Good day." And with that, Cartman walked off.

"Ke ke ke.." Kenny smirked and grabbed my hands, releasing Butters. "Are you should we can't take her now my lord, I really want her!"

"Kenny keep your fucking hands to yourself, stop being jealous that she's the better princess!" Cartman said as he looted 3 boxes of pizza and walked away.

Soon the humans left but Kenny and Dovahkiin.

"Tomorrow you're mine" Kenny released me and walked away.

"You could have beat him, I'm confused as to why you didn't but okay." Dovahkiin stared at me as I caressed my wrist. One of the elven priest approached me and began to heal my hand.

"You can do that too, why are you holding back?"

"Shut up Dovahkiin!" I growled.

With that, Dovahkiin sighed and left.

After Kyle checked on the village, he approached me, "Are you alright?" Kyle took a hold of my hand.

"We have great medics, I'm completely healed."

"Great, let's go to sleep, we need to be well rested for tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

The following day, I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping. I yawned and got up out of bed, I looked over at my phone to see 30 new facebook request; from the elf males of course. I accepted their request and went on to put on my princess gown. I placed my crown on my head and headed out of the room.

"Good morning Stacy!" Jason and Chris both called out towards me.

"Morning!" I smiled at them.

I swung down towards the ground using a rope. I tied it up besides my place and went to explore around the elf village. I could see the chefs preparing a feast for our breakfast; It seems as if the boys went on a hunting shift, as I could see them bringing back deer, fish, eggs, milk and berries to the base.

I smiled and waved at them. They all tooK their hats off and bowed at my presence.

"Oh please, I may be a princess, but we're on the same level here" I bow to them with a smile.

"Our princess is quite a humble one isn't she?" One of the priest elves whispered.

I smiled at them "Boys, where are the training grounds located?"

They frowned. "Why do you want to go there?"

"Because, I want to see it, are you going to deny me access to view something I wish to see?" I cut my eyes at them and they jumped.

"This way" One of the elves took me down a path to the training grounds, where Stan was sporting his sword with a dog.

"Aww! The puppy is so cute!"

The dog cocked its head to the side, staring at me, and next thing you know it went running towards me and Stan grabbed him as quick as possible.

"Quit it Sparky!" Stan fussed at the dog. Sparky just frowned and looked at his owner innocently as he licked his cheek.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you" He put Sparky down and the dog ran off to get his breakfast. Stan turned to look at me and bowed.

"Princess!" Stan smiled

I returned the bow. "Hi Stan!"

He stared at me "This, is the training grounds, this is where the men will be training to protect you and the kingdom."

"So when do I get to train?" I looked at him.

"Uh, dude talk to Kyle about that, I'm not in that." Stan pointed to the place Kyle was located.

I went down to a building called the Giggling Donkey. I met Jimmy at the door.

"G-good Morning, dear princess" He took my hand and kissed it and I blushed.

"Good morning" I smiled kindly as he pulled out his lute

"Please take yourself a seat by the King and I will play you guys some music as you eat your breakfast."

Kyle was sitting down talking to Jason about the lack of members joining the group. As soon as I sat down, Jason stood up and left.

"Good Morning Stacy" Kyle smiled

"Oh Good Morning" I smiled

Soon our breakfast came out to us, Kyle gave them a tip for their generosity and they left.

"So what is going to be done about having members join our side?" I asked

"Oh, you heard? Yeah you're the first new member in two years. Cartman is just a good convincer."

Kyle just laughed. "You probably wish you hadn't join, right?"

I stood up and walked away towards the door. I turned around

"We're going to change that, our side is going to double in size, just you bet!" I smiled at him as I walked away from the building.

He had a smile on his face as he looked towards Jimmy. "See why I feel in love with her so quickly?"

"Y-yep!" Jimmy smiled.

As I was eating a few strips of bacon, my phone vibrated.

On my Facebook, I saw a message.

"You better watch your back."

I stared at the post from someone called the Orange Menace. I went down to my house and opened the door.

Someone grabbed me from behind and drugged me, struggling, I tried to move away but I fainted at the sounds of laughter.

"Cartman, we got the princess." Token yelled as he attacked another elf.

"Tweek, drink your coffee, get high and destroy that barrier!" Dovahkiin yelled.

Soon Tweek let out a battle cry and slammed the door in. The elf mages placed a barrier up over the goblet as the warriors prepared to hold Tweek back. With a bit of mana, Tweek casted a thunder spell on them, knocking them all unconscious.

Dovahkiin used his probe to warp inside of the mages barrier to take them out. He grabbed the Goblet and rushed out.

Soon he was knocked back by Jason. "Dragon born."

"Jason" Dovahkiin pulled out his sword.

Cling! Dovahkiin slashed out at Jason, Jason moved back to dodge the attack and swung at Dovahkiin.

The alarms sounded and all the elves were now aware of this ambush.

Kyle ran out of the Giggling Donkey whacking and attacking humans with only a golf club.

"Jimmy, go find Sta-"

Kyle dodged the sword that came straight at him. "Ke ke ke, She's already in our possession."

Kenny smirked as he went to attack Kyle once more. Kyle blew Kenny away with a wind spell and went to find Cartman, but it was too late, Cartman and his men already left.

I woke up abruptly. My hands were tied up by the wrist and my feet were dangling. I woke up to see the humans smirking at me.

"Oh this is just so funny, isn't it?" I said annoyingly.

"You are now hostage in the Kingdom of Kupa Keep Princess!" A ranger with brown hair said.

"Oh yay so this is the Human's Kingdom!" I said with enthusiasm, catching them off guard.

Tweek stared at me "What's wrong with you?"

"Tweek you honestly shouldn't be talking dear" I smiled kindly at him.

"STACY!" Cartman bellowed as he walked into the room as Butters sent up his Laptop.

I stared at Cartman. "Yes Cartman?"

Just after that Tweek shocked me with a lightning spell, I yelped.

"That's King Cartman!" He yelled.

"Yes, King Cartman?" I said biting my lip from the pain.

I know one thing, Tweek is dead when I get a hold of him

Soon a Face Time requested by Kyle appeared

Butters answered it. "Well, Hello there Kyle! You need to guard your place better!" Butters laughed.

"Butters! This isn't the time! Where is Stacy!?" Kyle raged on.

Cartman showed the camera towards me, I was death glaring Tweek down.

"You realize you're starting a war right?" Stan glared at Cartman.

"I want 500 bucks or the girl gets it!" Cartman smirked.

"We also want Kyle to tell his whole village how much of a pussy he is" Token laughed.

"You have limited time friend." Cartman went on.

"Kenny is going to be watching her."

"WHAT?! You assholes know what Kenny will do!" Kyle yelled.

Cartman was walking out of the room "Butters, let's go."

Butters picked up the laptop "Yes My lord!" And ran off after him

"Dammit!" Kyle slammed his fist onto the table.

"We're just going to have to go in and attack." Stan said unsheathing his sword.

"Their army is triple our size."

"Kyle" one of the mages appeared.

"Yeah?" Kyle looked at the mage.

"The Goblet was stolen as well."

"…"

"Prepare for war!" Kyle roared.

"AYE!" The elves cheered.

Dovahkiin Approached me. "I don't know why, but why are you letting this go on?!"

Dovahkiin smooth out my hair.

I stared "I'm fine."

Dovahkiin turned his head "Kenny."

"What Douchebag?"

"Be careful."

"Of her? Haa alright."

Dovahkiin stared, shook his head and disappeared.

Kenny stood up and approached me. "We're going to play a game."

He moved a dagger up my body. "You be good and I won't hurt you, be feisty and well." He stabbed the knife right beside my face and chuckled.

"Fire!" Kyle sent his men upon attack on the Kingdom, they shot flaming arrows onto the human buildings. The humans drew their swords and charged at the elves.

Stan ran towards the humans holding down the front line as the elves prepared another arrow assault.

"KAHL! THIS ISN'T WHAT I ASKED FOR!" Cartman raged.

"You started this war you fat bastard! Now where is Stacy?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Was the scream they all heard. Kenny was thrown out a window. He fell into a bed of spears and died.

Tweek stared "Holy shit dude!" His eyes widen as Stacy appeared from the debris unharmed as the fire engulfed the building.

"You try to harm my people!?" I glared at them.

I jumped down and kicked Token towards the building.

My eyes turned towards Tweek.

"OH GOD OH JESUS!" He screamed as he stared at me.

"YOU PROMISED ME!" I roared as I punched him in his face. I grabbed him by his hair and swung him into collision with his partner, Token.

Kyle stared in disbelief.

"Holy shit dude this can't be happening. Holy shit she's awesome." Stan smiled as he kicked another human in the face.

"AND YOU!" I grabbed Cartman by his shirt collar.

"IF YOU EVER DISRESPECT ME OR MY KING AGAIN! IT'S GOING TO BE YOUR FUNERAL!" As I was going to punch Cartman, Dovahkiin stepped in and attacked.

I moved back glaring at his attack.

"Your battle is with me, sister."

I stared. "But Donny, I don't want to hurt yo-"

Dovahkiin quickly punched me in the stomach and kicked me into the building.

I grabbed my stomach in shock as he came down for another kick, this time, I blocked it with my arm and glared at him. I let out a yell to punched him, but he dodge it.

"Don't hold back on me! I'm not that weak little brother I use to be!" He went in for a punch and I grabbed his hand.

"No, you're right, you're the dragon born. You can take a HIT!"

WHAM!

I punched my brother straight into his face. I broke his nose and kicked him where he fell onto the ground.

"You see, you may have the dragon born, Humans."

I lifted him up by his hair. To show their faction.

"Oh but the elves, have the dragon slayer."

And with that, I threw him into a collision with Cartman.

Dovahkiin was rendered unconscious.

I turned my head to look at Tweek and pointed. "Don't you ever! Fuck me over again."

With that I turned and ran towards the elves.

Kyle had his jaw dropped. I used my index finger to shut his mouth.

"My lord, we should be going now."

I walked away with a twisted smirk on my face as the Kingdom of Kupa Keep collapsed into a fiery abyss.

"W-Wow! What a B-beauty!" Jimmy exclaimed. As Kyle came to his senses he ordered a retreat.

The elves that were injured ended up in the medical mages wing. I was there ready to take in anyone who was harmed.

Kyle walked into the wing "How is everybody?"

"They are doing well, thanks to the princess." The medic said.

Kyle turned towards me. "Healer too?"

I smiled. "I told you I would be of use to you."

"Too bad, we lost the goblet." Jason said as he sat up from the bed.

"I wouldn't say that." I pulled the goblet out from my side belt and handed it to Kyle.

"Oh you used the Goblet's power?" Chris said as he stared at me.

"No, she said something about being a Dragon Slayer."

Kyle went on as he stared at me.

"Did I say that? I'm a helpless princess, doing helpless things."

Kyle grabbed my hand and turned me to look at his eyes

"I never meant to call you weak, I just wanted to protect you, that's all."

My face turned a shade of red as he kissed my hand.

"All hail the Princess!" Kyle shouted.

"Hail the Princess!" The crowd chanted.

I smiled at them "We're going to double, no triple the elf population this year, but first we need to go back to the human kingdom."

They all stared at me like I was crazy.

"Why would we do that princess?" Kyle asked as he placed his fingers through my hair.

"We need to get ourselves in a neutral state with them again, and what I did was uncalled for." I said.

Kyle opened his mouth to say something but Stan jumped in first.

"YOU WENT TOO FAR?! THEY DISRESPECTED US BY KIDNAPPING YOU AND ASKING FOR RANSOM!"

I beamed and placed a hand on Stan's shoulder.

"We need to be the better man" I said.

"She's right" Kyle said.

I smiled at Kyle as he took my side.

"Princess, Stan, prepare to head back to the enemies base."

With that, Kyle walked out to his quarters.

After we've prepared, we headed out.

Stan stared at me. "You know, you're the only person Kyle listens to with big decisions like this."

"Oh? Is that bad?" My eyes sadden.

Stan jumped "N-No! I'm just shocked, We've argued many times about things like this and you just come in and say it and it gets done. I guess I understand what he meant when he tells me I let Wendy control me."

I smiled "I don't control Kyle. He's my king."

"If Wendy gave me the same type of submission I'd be in heaven." He smiled as his face redden.

"I don't mean to trouble Kyle, I just want what's best for everyone else. Tomorrow they may become the friend and we meet a new enemy that takes the both of factions to get the enemy down."

"Well the pirates, goths and Seniors are still undecided on what side they are on."

Stan went on.

"Ah, maybe we can recruit some of them."

"The goths are on Cartman side, they love Dovahkiin." Kyle said.

"Oh yeah, I can't believe you beat the shit out of your brother like that." Stan said with surprise.

"He hit me, I had to show him that chivalry is not dead."

"Chivalry is not dead indeed my dear." Kyle smirked.

As we approached the Kingdom, the humans that were okay, were setting up the Kingdom once more.

"OH HAMBUGERS!" Butters screamed as he pointed towards us.

"You assholes! You can't ambush us! That's not fair!" Cartman yelled.

"You ambushed us fatass!" Kyle yelled.

"Calm down, we're not here to fight." I approached one of the human males and used a healing magic on them. They opened their eyes and stared at me. "Elven Princess? Am I fantasizing again?"

I approached Tweek who looked like he was going to piss his pants

"Hmph!" I turned my head from him and walked away.

"I'm sorry!" Tweek yelled.

I healed Token as well as a few other Humans.

"Where is my brother and Kenny?" I asked as all the other humans were surprised by my healing skills.

"In his bed, he wanted to be alone." Cartman answered.

Soon someone wrapped their arms around me and smiled. It was Kenny and I was surprised.

"No cuts or bruises? Whaa-?" I stared at him.

He smirked. "Shh.. It's my little secret, you can never rid yourself of me Princess."

I moved away from Kenny and walked towards my brother's room.

"Stacy!" Kyle said

"Oh, Yes my King?" I turned.

"Don't go too far, we've done our part."

"You're doing a terrible job Kyle" I said.

Stan laughed at this statement.

I looked at Kyle "You're supposed to be doing your part by talking to Cartman."

Kyle nodded and headed to the royal room where Cartman headed.

Stan followed behind me.

"Well at least you make sense." He smiled.

"If we want our faction to last, we need to work on cooperation." I said as I approached a cabin.

"Dovahkiin!" I yelled

I heard footsteps approach the door. As the door opened Dovahkiin appeared fully healed and fine.

"Oh Donny!" I hugged him tight and examined him.

"I heal pretty fast" He smiled as he touched my face.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you." Tears were in my eyes

"You had to show the humans to back off."

"Oh but I hurt you!" I began to baby him by hugging him, causing Stan to laugh. I soon released him.

"Sorry Donny."

"Oh, it's fine" He smiled.

"Dovahkiin, you sure are talkative when your sister is around." A boy with a lisp approached us.

"Scott, how are you doing?"

"Besides the diabetes and all, I'm fine." He smiled.

"Oh my god, I didn't attack you did I?" I said with full concern.

"Nope! I ran and hid, you're scary!" He replied with a smile.

"Ha ha! Scott's a pussy!" Dovahkiin and Stan burst out into laughter.

"That's really mean guys." I frowned.

"Oh I can take a joke!" Scott smiled as he wrapped an arm around me. "You should join the humans, we're better off than the elves you know."

"She single handedly, kicked the human's asses, and you think she'll join you guys, after what you did to her?" Stan questioned, ready to draw his sword.

"Stan, relax." I stared at him.

"You're lucky the princess has the compassion that we fail to have." Stan growled.

"Well it's best we be on our way." I turned and walked away.

Stan quietly followed behind.

Once we approached Kupa Keep's Throne room, we could hear Kyle and Cartman talking.

"Ha! Alliance? No way I'm going to be with the pussy elves." Cartman snorted as he was eating the general's chicken.

"Hello, Kings." I approached them and sat down beside Kyle.

"You're a bold one aren't you? Don't this woman know her place? Only one ruler speaks for the kingdom." Cartman glared at me.

I smiled at Kyle "Please continue."

"Did you have something to say to him? Or are you finding out how impossible this is?" Kyle said obviously annoyed by Cartman.

"Yeah, you know he fed this kid's parents to the boy once." Stan whispered.

I cocked my head to the side innocently. "Cartman, you're aware of the other factions except the Humans and elves right?"

He nodded as he ate some more chicken.

"Well, a mutual relationship between the two of us needs to happen least in case a war does break out against our favor."

"Go on" Cartman pulled out the mash potatoes and gravy and began to gobble it down.

"We need to have a messenger system set up, one where both factions have a messenger to deliver messages to each opposite faction safely."

"Actually that makes sense. That way we can be informed on any upcoming wars or betrayal of people." Kyle stated.

"Oh because I banish the butt-hurt Clyde?" Cartman questioned.

"Well, because you banished Clyde, a great war started and the elves and humans ended up teaming up to defeat Clyde's Fortress anyways."

"How do you know this?" Kyle looked at me.

"I am the princess, I must do my research on the kingdom." I smiled.

Cartman motioned for Butters to bring some more food out.

Butters gave Cartman his chicken and handed me a bucket.

"Oh no, you don't have to." I pushed the bucket away.

"I like a woman with reason, please help yourself."

Kyle jaw dropped once more.

"I say we have the messenger have a signature of the factions on the document letters." I said as I took a bite of the chicken

"If not, we attack them in thought of a ambush?"

"Deal."

"Princess, you can come visit us at anytime, as long as they are with you or hold the signature documents, the elves will not be attacked."

Cartman said as he stared at me.

"The same goes for you, you are welcomed into the Elven Kingdom, are you okay with that Kyle?"

"I don't know If I can trust Cartman."

"If he turns on us, we know what to do." I smiled at Kyle

"Okay you nerds can leave now." Cartman waved a hand and Butters showed us the door.

Stan stared "How did it go?"

"It went well" Kyle said as he stared at Stacy from a far.

"She's really smart, isn't she?"

"Good looking, smart and kind." Kyle smirked.

"You really like her don't you?" Stan raised an eyebrow.

"I know that I love her."


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived back to the Kingdom to be greeted by Chris and Jason.

"How did everything go?" Jason asked with concern grabbing my hand.

"It went well" I smiled

Kyle approached them "Everything okay here?"

"Yeah, we were just holding down the place while you guys were gone." Chris said

"Call a meeting immediately, I have an announcement to make." Kyle said as he walked towards the meeting area.

I clapped my hands in excitement "Another meeting! How splendid."

Chris rung the bell to sound the meeting, I walked towards the meeting room and took a seat down in front.

Kyle raised an eyebrow "You know you're the princess, and the princess isn't suppose to be sitting with the common people."

I stared at him "Once I've became a elf, they became my family, I can sit with them if I like."

Kyle stared at me in confusion then nodded in agreement with me.

Soon the other elf males walked into the room and took their seats. One of the husky Elf Protectors took their seat beside me, he smirked as he flexed his muscle.

"Yo, Princess." He smirked as he placed his hand on my lap.

I smiled at him "Good day sir."

"I'll protect you with my life, you know that?" He leaned over to me, and before I could say a word, Kyle began to speak.

"I know it is late, but I just wanted to let you know that we created a messenger system for the humans and the elves."

The elves up roared at once

"Fuck the Humans!"

"We don't care about those damn heathens!"

Kyle raised his hand and they grew silent. "We need a mutual friendship with them least in case of Clyde's group trying something again. Remembered what happened last time? We were forced to team up with the humans. Also, this isn't the small game we played long ago, we have powers now, and we're completely unaware of what Clyde and Craig's powers are now."

"I'm still a level 12 thief y'know."

The elves turned around and stared as Craig walked down the aisle. Kyle stood up immediately

"What brings you here? How did you get in, Jason and Chri-"

"Are defeated" Craig smirked as he sat down on the chairs.

Soon the elves all stood up and went in for the attack, but he disappeared and appeared behind Kyle.

The elves that jumped towards Craig all collided into one another. Kyle pulled out his golf club and glared at Craig "State your reason for being here."

His eyes shifted towards me "You're on the wrong side, and I'm going to change that."

Just as he was walking towards me, Kyle casted a frozen spell at Craig, Craig dodged the attack and headed towards me, but before he got to me, fire encircled around me entrapping me. Craig turned to glare at Kyle "You asshole!" Craig raged as he attacked Kyle. Soon the other elves gathered in front of Kyle ready to attack and Craig stopped in his tracks and smirked. He turned towards me

"Don't think you're safe, Clyde will have you." And with that Craig disappeared within the wind.

"Go take Jason and Chris into the medical wing" Kyle ordered as he placed his golf club down. I blinked a few times at what just happened. One of the elves nudged me. "Princess, are you okay?"

"If I wasn't here, that wouldn't have happened." I growled.

"Don't worry about that, no one trust Clyde or Craig anyways." Kyle said.

"Tweek, Craig and Token are still friends." I said

"Yeah, but they can't communicate during the game." Kyle said.

"Oh, I see." I stared at Kyle

"Alright! Let's finish this meeting so we can sleep."

Kyle informed us that Jason will create the elves signature. Also he allowed the night elves to go watch the gates to leave earlier.

"And Stacy"

I opened my eyes and turned to look at him "Yes, my lord?"

"Be on your guard, seems like Clyde's group will be at it again, and Craig has the power of speed and some gravity like spell."

"Yes, it doesn't feel good having feeling your bones harass your skin." Jason added.

I nodded.

"Meeting dismissed."

With that I stood up and walked towards my room sleepily.

Kyle followed behind me "Sorry for keeping you out later than expected."

I woke up suddenly as my face grew red. I turned towards Kyle. "It's okay, it was rude for me to start falling asleep anyways."

Kyle walked me to my room and I opened the door. "Coast is clear" I said as I stared at him.

"Good Night Princess"

"Good Night, my King."

The next day I woke up to the sight of a few male elves looking through my window. I jumped up and opened my window. As I did that, they ran.

"You little brats! Hey!" I yelled in a fury.

I slammed the window shut and covered it up. I put my clothes on and walked out the door.

"Ah, Sunday, we have to go back to boring school." One of the elves said as he was washing his armor. I turned my head and frowned.

That's right, school.

I approached the Giggling Donkey. As I walked inside, I could see both the human and civilians inside sitting down. I looked at the rating of the restaurant, 96%, I see, Kyle has created this into a business in order to keep things up and running with the village.

Token, Tweek and Scott all turned their heads to look at me as I was walking towards Jimmy. Soon Jimmy waved happily and smiled.

"P-Princess! How great it is to see you!"

He smiled as he pulled out his lute. "Do you wish to sing a duet with me to keep the travelers happy?"

I smiled at him and got up on the stage "Sure!"

"Ladies and Gentleman, put your hands together for Princess Stacy!"

Jimmy bellowed as he strum his lute. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth; I could hear the crowd whistle as I began to sing. As my confidence grew, I opened my eyes and began to sing with more passion.

The strum of Jimmy's lute and the soft tunes of Stacy's voice lifted the mood inside. Once she finished, the crowd cheered and clapped as Stacy and Jimmy took a bow.

"Booo! Jimmy" Some of the humans said as they laughed.

I walked over to their table and stared at them, and they started to whistle seductively at me.

"So you're the elf princess, huh?"

"Come to shower us with your presence huh?"

"Buy her a drink!" One of the humans shoved his friend in the arm.

I glared at them "That was really rude of what you said to Jimmy boys."

"So what? He's a special ed boy anyways."

"Get on the short bus, asshole!"

I grabbed the boy who insulted Jimmy by his shirt collar and lifted him out of his chair.

"Listen asshole, you need to apologize right now."

Soon the three boys stood up and encircled me.

"Listen, Kitten, you need to learn your place."

"I told you to apologize" I growled at them

Soon the elf males walked out of the kitchen and glared at them.

The boys laughed "A fight huh? Fine have it your wa-"

"Stand down." Tweek said as he stared at them.

"And you'll do what? Just because Cartman said you are over us doesn't mean a-"

Just then Tweek grabbed the smart mouthed guy from me and slammed him onto the table, glaring at him furiously

"I said stand down."

The boys gulped as they stared at Tweek's face.

"Yes Sir" the boys replied

"Do as she says" Tweek released the boy.

"S-Sorry Jimmy" They all said with hatred in their tongue.

"You better be lucky I saved you, you don't want to piss her off." Tweek said as he walked back to take his seat by Token.

"Thanks Tweek." I smiled.

He nodded quietly as he turned his focus back to Token.

"Fellas I'm on the other s-side, you shouldn't take up for me!" Jimmy roared as he walked to Tweek's table.

"You p-pussies."

Tweek turned towards him and sighed "Go away Jimmy"

Jimmy walked away then turned around angrily "Don't act like I didn't kick your ass before Tweek, you don't scare me." With that, he walked in the back.

I just sat down and a drink was brought to me. I smiled as Timmy came over to me.

"Well, it's good to see you in a good mood."

"Timmy!" He smiled as he placed his hand on mine.

I smiled and the waiter came out. "Would you like to try our specialty, princess?"

"Oh Sure!"

"Also could you bring this to Kyle? We haven't had the time to do so."

I took a hold of the phone "Alright."

Soon Jimmy came back and sat down. "S-Sorry my princess, I overreacted."

He sat down and frowned.

"You only did what you thought was best, really it's fine" I smiled.

"Timmy" Timmy said as he pointed at Jimmy.

"Dammit don't lecture me!" Jimmy glared

"Haaaaa.." Timmy rolled his eyes.

Soon our food was served.

"A breakfast delight, made by yours truly, on the house for our special princess." He smilled and stared at me to take the first bite.

I smiled at him "Thank you! But I am like every other person here, I'm going to pay for my breakfast."

He smiled at me. "It's the King's orders, are you going to disobey the King My Lady?"

I nodded. "Yep!" I smiled as I pulled out so cash and handed it to the chef.

He stared in shock as I handed him the money. "The feisty one you are! He laughed as the other elves stared at me."

"Wish we had a hot princess." Token said with disappointment.

Tweek just continued to eat silently.

"Tweek, why won't you talk? Scott?!"

"Yes Token?" Scott said as he looked at Token.

"We need a woman's touch, I tried to get Nichole to join, but she refused." Token muttered.

"Not a game for girls, Kyle just brought her in to flirt." Scott said as he was eating.

"Brought a terrible powerful girl to their side." Tweek said in between bites.

"Yeah, makes the level field to Kyle's advantage again, we use to just let the elves steal from us because it was fun beating them up, since we've outnumbered them, but now we can't be so rusty." Token said as he pulled out his phone.

"How does the Douchebag lose to his own sister?"

"We all got our asses kicked if you've forgotten." Tweek added.

"Yeah, she's a tough cookie, but we have to get a balance of power with her."

"I'm surprised Cartman isn't being deceiving to be honest."

"Douchebag cares about his sister if Cartman tried that, they both would retaliate."

"So not in his interest?"

"Nope"

After I finished my breakfast, I thanked the chef once more and left.

"So is it true that you are the d-dragonborn?" Jimmy asked.

"No idea what you mean." I responded.

"Is it a secret?"

I closed my eyes and looked up into the sky

"You would keep my secrets wouldn't you Jimmy?"

His faced blushed "O-of Course!"

With that, I told him

"I am a Dragon Slayer, and my brother of course is the Dragonborn. My parents did not like what we were born as, but I guess we have no choice but to accept it."

"Oh so they kicked you out?"

"No, you see my brother had over 3.1 billion friends on facebook before the age of 5, so the government wanted him. I, on the other hand was not allowed to do social networks because I was a girl and my parents wanted to keep me away from predators and such."

I took a deep breath and continued

"So my brother was sought out by the military, and since my parents weren't home due to work, I had to protect him, so we ran. As we ran into the forest, I signaled for him to keep running, but like any other little sibling, he refused to leave, so I knocked him out and hid him in the bushes to take on the military."

"W-wow! You aren't on the most wanted list?"

"They didn't know who I was, I protected my identity by fighting them in the dark, and after that I went to look for Dovahkiin, but he was gone."

I bit my lip as tears filled my eyes.

"My family was gone the next day. They moved, leaving me because I told them too, I had to erase all the files about my brother only for them to track him down anyways."

I sighed.

"Looking for him was difficult, but I finally found him a few days ago and reunited with the family, only to find out this mis-happened caused him to become antisocial for years, causing my dad to develop some sort of dislike for Dovahkiin."

I frowned and Jimmy put his arm around me.

"D-Don't worry! I'm sure everything will work out for the best! But wow! To think Dovahkiin had a sister.."

I smiled "I'm glad I'm here but I kind of feel bad joining the elves."

"Why do you feel that way?"

I turned to see Kyle approach us, Jimmy turned the other way and bailed on me. My face grew red as I stared at Kyle's fixated eyes.

"Uh.. well.."

"Did something happen?" Kyle looked at me.

"What were you and Jimmy talking about?"

"Oh.. well.. I was talking about Dovahkiin and was just thinking about joining since we won't see each other as much on the weekends."

Kyle raised his eyebrow as if I was leaving something out. I smiled at him innocently

"You know, it is Sunday, I was just about to command for the dismissal bell to ring. Do you want to go to my place after this?" Kyle questioned.

"Sorry, I promised Serenity that I'll visit her at Tweek Bros."

Kyle nodded "Alright, but don't walk alone Stacy, we are in the woods."

I stared at him "I can protect myself silly, I just need to get my phone and oh!"

He stared at me as I pulled out his phone.

"The chef inside of the Donkey told me to give this to you." He took the phone and smiled

"Thanks Stacy, I've been looking for my phone all night."

I smiled "You need to keep up with your stuff" I teased and punched him in the arm.

His face grew a light shade of red at the gesture.

"Have a good day Kyle! I'll be heading off now." I beamed as I walked away

"Bye Stacy!"

I climbed up the ropes to my room and went inside to get my phone, the rest of my stuff will stay here. As I was closing and locking the door, a elf male came by.

"Hey do you want me to wash anything?" He smiled kindly at me.

"Nope! I'm good!" I said as I walked away.

"Dammit!" I heard him whisper as I was walking away from the village.

As I was walking in the forest back to the town, I could see Tweek walking back by himself. I quickly approached him.

"Tweek!" I smiled as I wrapped an arm around him.

He nudged me away and kept his eyes ahead. I stared at him

"He-"

"Hey" He said as he turned to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Hey, don't tell Serenity I got beat up by you, please?" He said

"Oh, Okay." I said.

"Really?! You won't say a thing?"

"Nope!"

"And they were all, oh no Stacy stop STAHP!" I said while laughing at the coffee shop hysterically.

Serenity smiled "Well it's good you had fun."

"Yeah I punched Tweek in the face, but the guy can take a hit."

"Oh my Stacy you really shouldn't hit guys like that, Tweek could have made you end up in the ER."

Serenity frowned as she stared at me. I just had a huge grin on my face.

"Tweek come here! I want to talk to you, if you come I'll give you a big tip!"

Soon Tweek walked by and stared at us. "Y-Yes?" He said Twitching again.

"You need to lay off the coffee"

"I _need _coffee Stacy" he replied.

I pated a seat in between me and Serenity "Take a seat?"

Calmly, Tweek took a seat. Serenity turned to smile at him "Hello, Tweek."

He turned his head from her, ignoring her.

"Sorry" She replied as she went back to playing games on her computer.

"Still playing Mabinogi?" I asked.

"Yeah" she smiled as she was clicking away.

Tweek turned his head to look at the screen. Soon, as Serenity noticed he was looking her way, she turned the computer to where they both could see the screen, nervously Tweek moved back and sat upright taking a few deep breaths.

I calmly closed Serenity's laptop and smiled. "So you guys, anything new?"

"You're back so I guess that is something." Serenity said.

"Uh, I have to go back to work.." Tweek said twitching nervously.

"Oh no Tweek, you're fine." His mother replied.

Tweek swallowed the lump in his throat and Serenity placed her hand on his lap.

"I won't bite" She smiled at him as she patted his leg.

"It's not you, it's her" He looked at me

I stared at him then turned to Serenity.

"Weeeeeeeeeeell! Seems like you two love birds are busy!" I stood up as Tweek's face grew red.

"I'll be on my way and don't worry, you may kiss once I walk out!" I walked out of the coffee shop.

Baffled, confused and silent, Tweek couldn't say a word to Serenity, just silence.

"Don't worry" She smiled

"I know you don't like me."

With that she put her laptop up and tried giving Tweek that tip I told him he was going to get.

"N-No, it's yours, keep it." Tweek said as he smiled at her.

She stared. "But you keep giving things to me for free, your family is going to run out of business."

He stared. "I don't mind letting a regular get things for free."

Soon Mrs. Tweak nudged her husband in the shoulder, he turned to see Tweek talking to Serenity, they turned to each other and smiled. Mr. Tweak did a small fist pump and walked to the backroom.

"Well, don't always give me stuff for free, I'd never leave." She smiled happily as she waved goodbye to him and walked out the door. Tweek had a satisfied look on his face as he helped his parents lock up for the day.

I waited for Serenity outside. "About time" I smiled as I stared at her.

Soon Dovahkiin approached us, he smiled at Serenity. "Hey girls, ready to go home?"

I gave my brother a knuckle sandwich. "Oh Donny! How I've missed you!"

He accepted the affection and smiled at me. "You ladies really shouldn't walk home alone."

Stacy stared as Tweek was literally thrown out of the shop by his father.

Tweek stared at us "I have to walk you girls home again." He managed a small smile.

I stared at him "You should hold Serenity's hand." I grabbed hers and placed it on his but he just yelped and moved away.

I glared at him but he just looked down

We began to walk home.

I smiled as everything was normal again.

"Oh Dovahkiin, Clyde is really mean"

Dovahkiin turned to look at me. "Did he come to your kingdom?"

"Craig came to _Kyle's _Kingdom"

Tweek stared "And you're saying this now?"

"Kyle held him back, but Craig means business"

I said as I looked at Dovahkiin, "He wanted me"

Dovahkiin turned around and headed the other way angrily "He's dead!"

Soon Tweek grabbed Dovahkiin's arm. "No dude."

"Fuck that he tried to hurt my sister!"

"I'll talk with Craig tomorrow"

"Who side are you on anyways!?"

"He's on your side!" I yelled at my brother.

I calmed myself down and stared at him.

"It's obvious Craig and Tweek are good friends, he will sort things out."

"No he won't I'm sure of it, they have black magic." Dovahkiin muttered.

"Kyle never complains when I talk to you, and I'm not really suppose to communicate with you during the game." I added.

"You're my sister, fuck his rules"

I stared at Dovahkiin "Such language, calm down."

"Well, we're at my house! Good Night guys!" Serenity said as she ran off.

"Night" Tweek replied as he watched her get inside of her house.

"Have a good night guys" Tweek said as he walked in the other direction.

I stared at my brother. "Clyde is the problem, not Craig."

"Is this why you formed an alliance with us? You know Cartman is only doing this because he claims you are the smartest and prettiest girl he has ever seen?"

I stared at him "Aw, that shouldn't be the only reasons."

He sighed at me. "He wouldn't do it for Kyle, as a matter of fact, Kyle was just about to whoop his ass before you walked in. The fights are always devastating for us, which means we have to clean up the mess." He sighed as he walked towards the house.

"I'm sorry Donny."

"Why are you sorry? You prevented that from happening the other day, which makes you the talk of the group."

I stared "I see"

We approached the house to see all of the boys there.

I smiled at them "Hi guys!"

"Hey Stacy" Kenny replied as he stared at me seductively.

I simply ignored Kenny and went upstairs to go to bed.

The next day I woke up and headed to school as usual.

I sat down in my seat and turned to see Serenity talking to Clyde.

After a good 10 minutes of talking to Clyde, Serenity sat down and smiled at me.

"Why are u talking to Clyde?"

"Clyde is my partner, Mr. Garrison gave us partners again, and he also said he's not going to be in class today."

She replied.

I got up and looked at the sheet for my partner, where Kyle was just shaking his head.

"Eric Cartman and Stacy" he said.

"Yes! Yes! KAHL HOW DOES IT FEEL?!" Eric rubbed it in Kyle's face.

Soon Cartman walked to me and pulled out his hand towards me "Princess, your partner awaits"

I smiled awkwardly and went to sit down in the back where his desk was located.

"Stacy, question?" He smirked deviously.

I stared at him "Yes?"

"What is your religion Stacy?"

"Christian" I replied staring at him in confusion

"Me too, Roman Catholic, but did you know that Kyle is Jewish?"

I nodded "Yes?"

"Those dirty Jews hate Jesus! Why are you, a Christian, being his friend?"

"Because I can look past that? He is allowed to believe what he wants, I'm not going to judge him based on that"

"Ha." Kyle replied as he was working with Bebe.

"FUCK YOU KYLE!" Cartman shouted.

As lunch came by, the conversation continued.

"It's a shame, with Kyle being gay and all." Cartman went on.

I stared in shock "Get out of here! Kyle, you're gay?"

"Cartman.." Kyle growled.

"Yep, had aids with me after having sex with me, that's why he's so bitter towards me, because I left him for Butters." He smirked as Kyle was giving Cartman a 'stop' look.

"You know, you're being an asshole." Stan said as he looked at Cartman.

I went to eat my food. I was upset to find out that he was gay.

"Hey Stacy!" Cartman said staring at me

"Yes?" I stared at him.

"Kyle is one of those assholes that can't control his temper, he just likes to-"

"I'm not gay Cartman."

"Sure you are, we had a relationship."

"Cartman, I'm asking you this quietly. Fuck off"

Serenity gave me a look of 'Why did you make us sit here again?'

I stared at them as they went back and forth.

Soon Kyle just stood up and stared at Cartman. "It is true that YOU are gay but I am not. You fancy me but I detest you. But it is okay, and it's a shame though.. Stacy told me Serenity had the biggest crush on you."

"Eh?!" Serenity choked on her food and stared at Kyle in confusion.

Cartman's face grew pale.

"She's probably trying to hide her hurt feelings for you, I cannot even continue to sit here, breaking young girls hearts? You've really gone low." With that, Kyle walked away.

Me and Stan tried our best to hold in our laughter as Serenity just lost her appetite. Cartman turned towards her.

"I'm not gay! Please, we can make this relationship work! I'll treat you right!" He smiled as Serenity looked at him in sheer confusion. She grabbed her tray and walked away as quickly as possible.

"DAMN IT KAHL!" Cartman yelled in anger. And stormed out of the lunchroom.

Wendy approached me and Stan. "Stann, can I have a word with you?"

"I don't like Stacy" Stan quickly replied as he followed her.

After school me and Serenity met at the usual place.

"School is out on Tuesday" I smiled at her.

She glared at me.

"I don't like Kyle, he's mean."

I stared at her. "He did that to get Cartman to say he was lying."

"Why not use you? Why me?" Serenity sighed.

"I know you don't like Cartman." Tweek said as he came over and gave her the regular soda.

She smiled at him "You're so sweet Tweek!"

He quickly hurried off to the back room and I could see his mother face palming.

"Looks like you're being shipped."

Serenity looked at me in confusion, she was about to say something, but Kyle entered the Coffee shop.

He smiled and approached us. "Hey ladies" He took himself a seat beside me. He turned his gaze to see Serenity glaring him down as if she wanted to say something, but she only got up and took her laptop to the back of the store.

"Serenity, I'm sorry!" Kyle said.

"It's okay" she said softly.

"Don't leave, come back" I pleaded.

"Sorry, but it seems as if you two love birds are busy." She said as she turned her gaze back to her computer.

Kyle and I blushed at this comment, I glare at her for using my line.

Soon Kyle shifted his eyes towards me.

"You want anything to eat?"

I shook my head and smiled "No thanks"

Kyle stared at me "Playing, hard to get?"

I stared at him in confusion as my face grew redder.

"What?"

"Nothing" He said as his face turned a shade of red

"Tweek bring us something from the menu to eat!"

Tweek soon brought out some nachos and placed it on the table.

"Help yourself." Kyle grabbed a chip and began to eat.

"I left my money at home Kyle, that's why I didn't want anything."

"Who said anything about you paying?"

I began to blush madly now, I turned my head from Kyle and he just smiled.

"I want my princess to be happy."

"How so? You're cheap with your cash, so I'm sure that spoiling her isn't on the list." Cartman said as he walked in.

"Cartman don't come in here with that, I will have to ask you to leave if you do." Tweek said as he came from the back room refilling Serenity's cup.

Cartman glared at Tweek "Respect my Authoritah!"

Tweek sighed and went back to the storage room.

Kyle sighed. "Go bothe-"

"Fuck off, Jew" Cartman said as he took a seat beside Serenity.

I turned my gaze towards Kyle.

Cartman tried flirting with Serenity. Serenity only smiled nicely at him, I realized Tweek was glaring at Cartman. As I moved my hand to get a chip, Kyle's hand met mines. I quickly drew away.

"Sorry" I said as I wasn't paying attention

"Help yourself"

"I really shouldn't Kyle."

"What's stopping you?"

"…"

"Exactly, now have a bite."

"I don't feel comfortable having someone purchase something for me." I said honestly.

He smiled at me. "So, you've never been on a date."

My heart skipped a beat.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You've really never been on a date?"

"Uh.." I couldn't find the words to say. I'm always so tough and brave, but questions like these, just make my stomach flutter.

"Oh yeah that's right, Eric! We got a project to finish buddy!" I stood up as I grabbed Eric's hand and left the shop.

Kyle sighed as he saw Stacy walk off. He caught Serenity's eye as she was staring at him, but she quickly went back to typing.

Kyle grabbed his nachos and sat down beside her.

"Sorry about earlier, I just wanted to get back at Cartman."

"It's okay, really" She said as she felt a little awkward with him being so close.

"Why is Stacy, so pretty, but never had a boyfriend?"

Serenity took a chip and ate it. "Um, I don't know? Wrong person to ask."

"What is she interested in?"

"Keep doing what you are doing, you're winning this so called game of 'love'"

His face grew redder as she continued typing.

"Are you implying that she's interested in me?"

Serenity just stared at him. "I'm not in this"

He put the money on the table and walked out of the coffee shop.

Tweek took the money and grabbed the nachos and trashed them and walked to the back room.

Serenity stared at him in shook as he did that.

A few minutes later he reappeared with a fresh batch of nachos prepared for her. He sat them on the table and smiled at her. She smiled awkwardly then blushed at him for actually looking at her.

"Thanks Tweek"

"I-It's getting late, let me walk you h-home." He managed to get out as he offered to hold her stuff.

"Oh thanks Tweek! You're so thoughtful" She smiled as she wrapped up the food and walked out the shop with him.

As they were walking home, he stared at him. Soon she turned to him and smiled and placed a hand on him. "Thank you so much!" She beamed.

He blushed at her "Thanks for letting me walk you home."

"Of course, you usually do, which is very kind."

He smiled at her. "Are you single?"

Butterflies began to flutter inside of her stomach. "I never had a boyfriend."

"I've n-never had a girlfriend as well, b-but I g-guess w-we know w-why."

He frowned as he completely ruined the moment. She rung the doorbell.

"Thanks for walking me home Tweek"

"You must be really rich with the mansion and all."

She smiled "Money doesn't make you happy, remember that."

Just then the door burst open, and a husky male about 6'5 walked out of the door. He glared Tweek down.

"The fuck is this Serenity ?!" He bellowed.

"Dad, this is Tweek, he works at the coffee shop I study a-"

"NO! Hell No!" He grabbed Serenity and pushed her inside.

"Dad!" She yelled.

"Go away! Scat! She's not interested in you, you can't even keep your eyes open you fucking druggie, go away before I deal with you personally!" He slammed the door on Tweek's face.

Tweek, shocked by the way her father looked, spoke and acted, he turned away to walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I woke up to see Serenity sitting on my computer.

"Mmm, Serenity?"

"Oh!" She turned around on the computer chair and stared at me. "Good Morning, enjoying your beauty sleep?"

I got up and stared at her, ruffling my brunette, messy, bed head. "What time is it?" I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"1 pm, did you stay out late?"

I flung the covers over me turned to the other side to fall back asleep.

"Your boyfriend is here Stacy" She added with a smirk.

I threw a pillow at her. "Shut up, he's not my boyfriend"

"Yet" She said smugly. I sat up towards the edge the bed and looked at the computer screen.

"You know.." She began

"Yeah?" I stared at her.

"My dad meet Tweek the other day…" Her eyes sadden.

"Oh shit.." I muttered.

"He went off on him."

"That's.."

"THAT'S HILARIOUS!" I burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! Tweek was being nice to take me home and then get yelled at by my father!"

She fussed.

I stared "Relax, if Tweek can gain your father's trust, you guys will be able to date."

"But.. I never said I liked Tweek, why do you keep saying that anyways? His parents even invited me to come over for dinner today, do you know something that I don't?"

I shook my head "I'm not in this" I simply said and walked out my door.

Serenity followed after "I guess I deserved that."

I stared at her. "You need to have a backbone, Serenity."

She stared at me "Why? Why not just ignore certain things and go on with life?"

I frowned at her. As we approached the living room and I stared at the boys as they were already here playing the video games.

"I told you they were here." She whispered.

"Hey shy girl!" Kenny moved me aside and approached Serenity. "Name's Kenny"

"Oh Hi!" She replied with a smile.

He moved onto her closer. "I love the shy ones the best."

I grabbed him and tossed him on the couch colliding with Stan.

"C'mon Dude!" He pushed Kenny off and stared at me "Oh thanks!" He replied

I stared and smiled. "Sorry."

Soon my parents entered the room "Stacy, glad you are up, can you go to the store and pick up some items for me?" My mom asked with she smiled.

"Sure!" I grabbed the list and headed out the door.

Serenity turned to see Kenny smirking at her. Slowly but surely, she made her way upstairs back to my room to lock the door.

As I was heading home after shopping, I saw a limo pull up beside me. The window lowered down and Clyde smirked at me. "What? No Kyle? You're really make this easy for me."

I glared at him "What do you want Clyde?"

"We need to talk, princess"

"I have no interest in talking to you, Clyde"

"You speak to Eric but not to ME?" Clyde chuckled at this.

"You really are something."

Just then I heard Craig come behind me.

I kicked him away but some male with fangs grabbed a hold of me. He stabbed me in the throat with his teeth and I fainted instantly.

Soon Kyle headed back into the house with Dovahkiin.

"Thanks for helping me get these errands done Kyle." Dovahkiin said as he unlocked his door.

"No problem." Kyle smiled.

"Doesn't mean I'm okay with you flirting with my sister."

With that Dovahkiin walked into the house. Kyle only shrugged and followed after.

Serenity was in the kitchen helping with lunch.

Kyle approached her. "Serenity, did Stacy wake up yet?"

"Yep! And she went to the store over a hour and a half ago."

Dovahkiin looked at Serenity "The store is 5 minutes away, what did she get?"

"Milk and eggs only."

Kyle looked at Dovahkiin

Dovahkiin walked out of the door and left followed by Kyle.

I woke on a fancy couch, the smell of a scented candle enlighten the room. I sat up as I was looking around.

"Oh you're up"

I turned to see Clyde staring at me, he had a glass of wine in his hands.

"Care for something to drink? To eat?" He questioned.

I jumped up and glared at him "What the hell do you want from me?!"

Clyde smirked "I wouldn't move so fast if I were you."

Suddenly, I couldn't feel my entire body and I collapsed the ground.

He chuckled devilishly. "Oh how marvelous! You're completely disabled."

He stood up and walked towards me and sat me up.

He took a hold of my face. "Yes, yes you are the Dragon Slayer"

He smirked as his face was so close to mine.

"We need a Dragon Slayer, and a woman's touch"

He caressed my face gently. I tried to move away but the paralysis wouldn't leave

Clyde stared at me. "So Dragon Slayer.."

"Are you with us or.."

He pulled out his sword.

"Or do we have to kill you here and now?"

I roared then punched him in his face knocking him in the nose.

"If you're going to kill me! Then kill me! Don't go around wasting time!"

Clyde held on to his nose. "You'll pay for that you little bitch."

I kicked him in face once more and he whaled. I turned the other way and walked towards home. As I was exiting the place, I could see Kyle and Dovahkiin heading my way.

"Stacy!" They yelled as they approached me.

"Hey guys, I'm fine." I stumbled a bit and Dovahkiin rushed to my side

"It's okay, I'm here." He smiled as he stared at me.

"Did Clyde hurt you?" Kyle asked concerned.

"No, I beat him up" I smiled calmly as I pushed Dovahkiin away and began to walk

"I'm fine! See?" I started walking wobbling my way home.

"Did he rape you?" Dovahkiin asked

Kyle turned my way for a response.

"No, I was paralyzed by this boy who bit my neck." I responded as I grabbed my neck.

"Vampir.. so that's his powers." Kyle said as he walked to my aid.

I'm fine really! I said annoyingly as they continued to try to help me. Just then my brother sighed and picked me up and began walking me home.

"What's the big Idea! I'M FINE DAMN IT!" I growled.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Dovahkiin sighed as he walked me home.

Kyle opened the door as Dovahkiin walked me towards my favorite recliner chair and sat me down and kicked up the foot rest.

I glared at him.

"I was fine"

He walked to the kitchen to bring me something to drink.

Stan stared at me. "What happened?"

"Clyde" Kyle said.

"WHAT?!" Cartman growled. "That asshole! We don't play the game till the weekend."

"Clyde doesn't go by our 'rules' " Kyle added.

"Which makes things difficult for us." Stan added.

I sighed as I grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey!" Kenny yelled as he stared at me.

"What?" I said firmly as I looked at him

"Nothing" Kenny said as he sighed.

"What did Clyde do Stacy? Are you aware of his powers?"

"He showed me nothing, he probably lowered his guard since I was disabled."

Kyle stared at this. "How did the paralysis wear off so quickly? I know Clyde didn't see your attack coming."

"I have great healing skills, I can remove poison from me quickly." I said.

"Ahh, magic." Kyle said.

"You guys are taking this game way too seriously." Serenity said as she entered the room.

Kyle smiled at her. "It's a guy thing." He stopped for a minute to think about what he just said.

"It's complicated." He added.

I smiled. "I'm okay with being one of the boys."

"Oh no, I didn't mean that." Kyle said as he smiled at me.

My eyes widen as I saw my mother. "Oh crap! I forgot the groceries."

"It's okay, I got them because we saw them on the ground, luckily nothing was broken."

I smiled and jumped to give him a hug. "Oh thanks Kyle! I love you so much!"

Kyle, taken aback by this, began to blush, I could feel his face grew hotter as I was hugging him, I moved away to see everyone staring at me, Serenity was holding back a laugh.

"Uh.." I said quietly as my face lit up.

"I should go to um.. Put the groceries up.. yeah!" I stormed out of there.

Serenity followed me laughing.

"Oh Kyle! I love you so much!" She mimicked as I was in the kitchen putting up the food.

"Shut up" I muttered as I was trying to relax my face.

"You're blushing so hard!" she laughed.

I glared at her. "It's 6 pm, isn't it time for you to go to Tweek's place?"

She stared at me. "Well, I guess.. Should I go? It's just weird and all.."

I smiled at her. "Go get your twitchy prince!"

She stared at me crazily "He doesn't like me, he's just a friend."

I raised an eyebrow and rushed her out the door. "Go go, he awaits."

With that Serenity left.

"Oh Kyle I love you so much!" Kenny said as Kyle punched him in the arm

"I didn't mean it like that, it just got taken the wrong way."

"Aw, Kyle is getting rejected." Kenny chuckled.

"N-No it's not that it's just…" I went on.

"So you like him?" Kenny went on.

"Shut up! You're making this awkward!" I punched Kenny.

Kyle just ran his fingers through his hair gently.

I took a seat back in my chair and went on to eat a chocolate bar to calm my nerves.

I arrived at Tweek Bros. Coffee and they were closing up for the day. As soon as Mr. Tweak saw me approaching, he opened the door. "Ah Serenity! Come on in"

"GAH!" Tweek screamed from the back

"Tweek, you better not break anything!" Mr. Tweak called out as he went into the storage room to check on him.

I sat down in one of the chairs and waited patiently.

Mrs. Tweak soon walked over to me. "How are you this evening dear?"

I smiled "I'm good, how about yourself Mrs. Tweak."

"I am very excited to have you over the house for dinner" She smiled at me as I stood up.

Soon the boys locked the storage room. "We're ready!" Mr. Tweak said happily as he whistled his way out of the store.

He started the car as we all got in.

I sat beside the silent Tweek.

Mrs. Tweak turned to look at me "So Serenity, how are you doing in school?"

"I'm a straight A student." I beamed happily.

Mr. Tweak laughed "A smart friend of Tweek's? How convenient."

"Gah! Dad!" Tweek yelled.

"Oh relax Tweek, your dad is only teasing." His mother beamed.

"So you're the one with the evil 6 foot tall father?" Mr. Tweak continued.

"Oh gosh!" I said as I turned my gaze towards Tweek. "I forgot to tell you how sorry I am about my dad."

"Oh no Tweek will be fine! After all, your father saw Tweek as a possible candidate for you."

"DAD!" Tweek raged.

I giggled at this and Tweek just blushed.

We soon arrived to the house and went inside. I could smell the fresh scent of brewed coffee from the house.

They sure are heavy coffee drinkers…

"We're home!" Mrs. Tweak smiled as she went into the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

"Would you like me to help with anything?" I smiled happily.

"Marry our son and make us happy." The father said.

Tweek marched into the house, grabbed my hand and took me into the living room.

"Sorry about my dad, he's being weird." Tweek said as he turned the TV on.

"It's fine, I really appreciate being invited to come over here." I smiled as I sat down on the couch.

He took a seat right beside me and looked at me. "You look really pretty tonight."

I blushed "Thanks Tweek!"

"Serenity honey are you allergic to anything?" Mrs. Tweak called out

"Oh no, I'm not." I said as she was pulling out the pots and pans.

I turned my gaze towards Tweek

He just stared at me for a second "Do.. you want anything to drink?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh, some water would be nice." I smiled.

He got up to get me a glass of water and sat down closer towards me.

"Anything you want to watch?"

"You can watch whatever you want Tweek."

He changed the channel to some action movie. I turned to look at him and we met eyes.

"You really are pretty like they say.." Tweek said as his face turned a shade of pink.

I started to blush now, I was finally understanding what Stacy was talking about now.

"You're handsome as well" I replied back with a smile

He smiled happily at this. "Thanks" He said as he scooted closer towards me.

Our legs began to touch, my face grew warmer as his face was close to mine.

"H-have you ever had an b-boyfriend?" He asked staring at me for an honest response.

"I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend." I said softly.

"Who would you date if you could?" He said as he placed an hand on my lap.

Before I could say anything, Mr. Tweak came into the room

"So I heard you are rich as well! Well we could use some of the money too." He continued on as he sat down on the couch.

Tweek gave his father a pleading look

"Richard Tweak! In the kitchen this instant!" Mrs. Tweak fussed.

He stood up and went into the Kitchen. I sat there feeling a bit awkward.

"Don't listen to him" I turned to see Tweek looking straight at me again.

I blushed lightly "O-okay.."

Mrs. Tweak peeped her head through the door and smiled "Time to eat!"

As we sat down at the dinner table, our meals were served to us. They said their prayers and went on to eat. I took my first bite.

"Mmm, Mrs. Tweak this is delicious! Thank you!" I smiled as I went in for a second bite.

"I'm so glad you like it! It's Tweek's favorite meal."

I smiled at this "Well I guess you have another fan."

She smiled at me "You're such a sweet girl, being nice to Tweek and all."

I smiled at her "Treat others the way you want to be treated, that's what I've been told."

Mrs. Tweak smiled at me "Isn't my son quite the man? He's a very gentle man and will protect you if needed."

"Mooom" Tweek muttered softly as he blushed.

I sat there and blushed as his father turned towards me.

"He's never had a girlfriend, and shown no interest, so it's good to have a girl in the house."

Mr. Tweak said full of pride.

"Dad" Tweek said as he glared at him.

"Oh son, I'm being honest, we were already figuring you were g-"

"DAD PLEASE!" Tweek raged on.

I laughed at this. Tweek blushed "I'm not gay! I swear!"

"I get it!" I smiled at him.

Blushing madly Tweek stared at me "How do you like the new school?"

I stopped smiling "It's different from the academy I use to go to."

"Ah academy, the rich people's school." Mr. Tweak went on

"Did you have a boyfriend there?"

"Nope, I'm not allowed to date."

"Ah, maybe date Tweek in secret? It would make the love a 'forbidden' one."

Soon Mr. Tweak yelped as his wife kicked him under the table. Tweek stared

"Why do you guys keep going on like she likes me, look at us, we're making her feel uncomfortable! Jesus man!" Tweek yelped.

Mrs. Tweak raised an eyebrow "Now Tweek, there is nothing wrong with you and you are perfect the way you are, besides she seems to be enjoying herself."

"Mhm! It's been a while since I got to sit down with my family and eat dinner since I'm usually on the computer all the time."

"Oh a little nerd? How splendid! Tweek can use your help during school since his grades are slipping." Mrs. Tweak said as she glared at Tweek. Tweek just put his head down. "Sorry mom"

I smiled at them "I'm sure Tweek is very smart, we worked on a project together an-"

"And he didn't freak out when he was working with you?" Both of Tweek's parents questioned

"Er.. Well.."

His mother sighed.

"He worked on the other side of the library and turned in his work." I said honestly.

"I won't do it again." Tweek said reassuring as he stared at me. "Sorry about that.."

"Oh no it's fine Tweek, you don't have to apologize."

He smiled at me "You're so nice to me, you're not like the other girls."

"The other girls think your cute too! Just twitchy!" I giggled.

His face redden as he stared at me. Soon his mother stood up "Who wants dessert?"

"I know I do hun!" Mr. Tweak replied as she grabbed the pie from the stove.

"Mm.. Apple Pie!" I smiled as a slice was cut onto my plate.

"I'm glad you are not picky!" She smiled at me "You seem to be very accepting of things."

"Yes, I hope you accept Tweek as well." Mr. Tweak added

I smiled happily and wrapped an arm around Tweek

"Of course! Tweek's a good friend!"

Shaking violently at this, Tweek managed to calm himself down and smile.

After dinner we sat down and watched a movie; just the two of us.

"S-sorry about my parents, Gah! They can be insane" He said as he gulped down a twelve ounce cup of coffee.

I placed my hand on his arm. "Maybe you should lay off the coffee."

"But I _need _coffee, I feel better with it."

"You're addicted"

"Like a druggie? OH GOD I AM!" He panicked but I just took a hold of his hands and used my thumb to massage his knuckles.

"Shh, relax. Yes, you are very addicted to coffee, and you are having after effects." I whispered gently

"Does that explain me never sleeping and crashing every once in a while?"He questioned

I nodded. "Yes"

He put down the cup and stared at me.

He slowly placed his hands on my face and caressed it. "Your hair smells nice"

I allowed his fingers to intertwine, with my rich, black hair.

"Tweek, do you like me?" I questioned.

He jumped back and stared at me shaking his head furiously "N-no! Why would I?!"

I blushed immediately "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask, I was just wandering."

I stood up, extremely embarrassed. "I guess I should be going"

I hurried into the kitchen and went towards Tweek's parents. "Thanks for having me over. Have a great night." I smiled as I hurried out the door.

Soon Mrs. Tweak went into the room where Tweek was standing, confused. She put her hands on her hip

"You march out there, apologize and walk her home. Don't say anything out of line this time."

Tweek walked out of the house and hurried after Serenity.

"I'm sorry" He said as he approached her.

She jumped as she stared at him "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I just.."

"I…"

Tweek swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Sorry Serenity, I won't hurt your feelings anymore." Tweek said as he wrapped his arm around her.

She blushed at this "Tweek.." She smiled.

"You're different then the other girls." He said once more.

She was going to say something but a car pulled up beside them. The window rolled down.

"Honey!" Serenity's mother smiled at them as they were walking.

"M-Mom!" She moved away from Tweek quickly

"Oh you got yourself a boyfriend! Does your father know?"

Serenity froze "N-no! We're friends."

The mother smiled at Tweek "She's single you know, always on the computer, she _needs _a boyfriend."

Tweek smiled at her "O-okay"

"So are you shaking in fear? Don't worry I won't bite!" She smiled then turned to Serenity

"Were you guys heading home?"

Serenity nodded "Yes ma'am, he was walking me home like he usually does."

"Oh this is too sweet! She likes pink and purple and enjoys computer games." The mother smiled at Tweek

"Pull out your phone. " She ordered Tweek.

He pulled out his phone.

"Serenity give him your number and add him on Facebook. You're the Tweak's child right?"

"Yes ma'am" he responded.

"Serenity, Tweek, exchange numbers and come on and get in the car sweetie, I'll take you home."

Serenity blushed at this as she ran her fingers on her phone. Tweek began to give her his number and she typed it in and called him.

He smiled happily as her number lit up in his phone and he quickly inputted it.

"Thanks Tweek" She smiled and gave him a hug, which he quickly returned.

"You are welcomed to the Coffee Shop every day, you can have as many items on the menu as you like for free." Tweek replied.

Serenity smiled as Tweek opened the door for her.

She climbed into the car and sat down as Tweek closed the door. He had a smile on his face as the car drove off.

I was sitting on the couch until my phone vibrated.

I checked it and smiled "Aww.."

"What's wrong?"

"That's so sweet!" I smiled in a outburst

"Care to share Stacy?" Kyle said.

"Sorry, girl talk, nothing important"

Kyle grabbed my phone and looked at it.

"Hey!" I tried to grab it back, but he only smirked at this.

"So Tweek has a thing for-"

Before he could finish, I tackled him and grabbed my phone. I stood up and pocketed my phone.

"That is none of your concern, I don't appreciate you doing that"

"Doing what?" My father said as he walked into my room.

We both blushed "Nothing dad."

My dad opened my door all the way "Out, Out of her room now" my dad pointed for Kyle to leave.

Kyle stood up and turned to me "Goodnight Stacy."

I stood up and followed him out.

As he was walking home, he finally broke our silence. "Why are you following me?"

I smiled "The King needs a bodyguard."

He chuckled at this "Cute"

I stared at him "Yes, you are"

He took a hold of my hand. "Are you going to be able to come to the Kingdom this weekend?"

I stared at him "Well, I don't have a choice, I swore the oath that I would give up my time to be at the Kingdom."

He smiled "If you can't make it, we will all understand, we just like to be blessed with your presence."

I blushed at this "Oh Kyle" I let go of his hand "You're home now" I smiled.

He took my hand and continued walking with me. "Don't be silly, you're not going home alone."

We approached the house and went in.

"Mom I'm home! Stacy's with me too!"

Mrs. Broflovski exited the living room and smiled "Oh hello you two!" She smiled as she gave both of us a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Kyle lead me upstairs to his room where we sat down on his bed. I looked over to his closet to see a green acoustic guitar. I stood up, opened the closet and grabbed the guitar "I didn't know you play"

"Just a little, it was a phase and I got over it." He smiled

"You want me to play something?"

I shook my head as I played a note on the guitar. "I just want to mess with it."

Kyle smiled and approached me "Maybe I could teach you" His hands caressed over mines as his breath hit my neck. I moved away quickly and smiled. "It's okay, I wouldn't understand it anyways." I put the guitar down and sat back down on the bed. "So Kyle, why haven't you had a girlfriend yourself?"

"Ladies first, you've never answered my question"

"I can't wait for this weekend, we get to go back to being a King and a princess." I smiled.

Kyle stared at me "You're not going to answer me?"

"Answer what?"

He gave me a look "It can't be that bad, why not just tell me."

I looked down and blushed. "Because I just never wanted to"

"Who would you date if you actually considered it?"

"No Kyle, your turn"

"I never dated because I wasn't interested in the girls in this town."

Soon Ike burst into the door. "Argh! The Pirate King has arrived!"

Soon a few of Ike's 'pirate' friends rushed into the room.

"The hell IKE?!" Kyle raged as he saw his brother smirking.

"You and your girlfriend will be stopped."

Just then I hugged Ike as tight as I possibly could "Oh my goodness aww! You're adorable!"

Ike blushed and stared at me as I hugged him

"I want to be a Pirate!"

"Oh Stacy.." Kyle said with a smile on his face

"Yes?"

"You're on my side."

"But, he's just so adorable, I want to be a pirate and loot people for their booty! yar har har!"

Ike stared for a minute blushing then turned around and walked away and he closed the door.

"Oh No Ike!" Mrs. Broflovski said as she opened Kyle's door again "We don't need grandbabies yet!"

"Mom!" Kyle said in shock, as his face grew redder.

I blushed as well and stared at Kyle "Guess that's why my dad kicked you out."

"Yeah.."

The weekend finally arrived and I was at the Elven Kingdom. I was relaxing in my room until Kyle texted me.

"Hey, Stacy, come into the throne room, I have a surprise."

I got up, slipped my princess gown on, and headed out towards the throne room.

As I walked in, I could see the surprise; There were now two chairs; one for a king and one for a princess.

"You like what you see?" Kyle smiled as he approached me and bowed.

"I do! It's nice" I said smiling happily.

I went to take a seat on the chair and smiled happily.

"Do you love it?" Kyle looked delighted.

"Yep!"

He took a seat on his throne. "Good."

Just then the alarm rung. We could hear the explosives go off as the elves were attacking the best way they could.

Just as Kyle stood up, Craig strolled into the room.

"Good Evening" He said with a twisted smirk on his face.

Kyle glared at him "What is up with you guys all of the sudden?!"

"I don't know, Clyde's orders" Craig said as he approached us.

I stood up "Go home Craig, I have no time to play with you. 

He smirked at me "What are you going to do? Hurt me? You don't want to try it woman."

I charged at Craig and went for the punch, but just then, a strong sense of mana immense from Craig's body. Kyle eyes widen as he turned towards me "Stacy don't attack him!"

I punched Craig straight in the stomach and for a split second he smirked, I could feel the gravity impend down on my body as I felt my mana escape my body. Once time caught up with me, I was thrown backwards flipping and spinning onto the throne chairs and through the walls. Craig chuckled.

"Looks like my work is done. Payback for what you did to Clyde." Craig disappeared.

Kyle ran towards me "Stacy!"

I grabbed a hold of myself and stood up.

_Get a hold of yourself god damn it._

The other elves tried to approach me but I declined their help aggressively and retreated in my room.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been three hours since Stacy had locked herself in that room. Many times over the hours have we, the elves, tried to get her to come out.

As I approached the door, I took a deep breath "Stacy"

As usual, there was no response. I knocked once more "Stacy, I only want to know if you're okay"

"I'm fine!" Stacy yelled from inside the room.

"Stacy, I just want to take a look."

"Go away Kyle! I'm fine! I said this already!"

I was going to say something but Jason approached me

"The key is finished my lord."

"Thanks Jason"

"No problem, good luck" With that, Jason left.

I firmly held the key and thought about this for a moment.

"Stacy, don't make me go in your room without permission, but I will do it if you don't open the door."

Soon, the door opened and she peeped her head through, I looked at her as her face was completely red, her hair was in distraught, and she looked completely annoyed as she stared at me.

"May I come in?" I smiled as I continued to be kind towards her.

She glared "I'm fine, just want some rest."

Soon my eyes looked over towards her right arm, it was broken and was being supported by the sheets she had on her bed.

"Is your arm broken?" I tried to touch it but she backed away. She tried to close the door but I firmly kept it open.

"Is your arm broken Stacy?" I repeated as I stared at her.

"It's fine!" She yelled as she tried to close the door.

"Is all of your mana gone as well?"

She protested to get the door closed for a few more minutes then gave up.

I firmly grabbed her hand and pulled her out the room and into the hall. I could see that her arm has swollen.

"You can't heal it, can you?"

"I lost my mana after that attack, what do you think?" She said as she diverted her eyes from me.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Stacy"

"Tch!" She said as she tried to go back into her room, but I had a firm grip onto her arm.

"You need to be looked after, you're right handed aren't you?" I tried to touch the injury but she refused to let me.

"In about a day, I will be able to heal myself." She said

I caressed her hand gently "You can heal broken bones?" I raised an eyebrow at this

"Yes, so just let me go lay down." She said as she tried to get away from my grip. I pulled out my phone.

"You need to go to a doctor immediately Stacy."

"No, please Kyle!" She said as she tried to pull away.

"But you're arm is broken and you feel you can heal it." I said softly, not buying what she was saying.

"Just give it a day and we will go then" She said

"No can do, sorry."

"Please Kyle." She whispered.

I put my phone down and stared at her. "You expect me to just let you stay here with a poorly taken care of arm, with me risking in getting in a lot of trouble?"

She nodded

I thought about it for a moment then started walking towards my place in the kingdom "Then you aren't going to stay in your room alone.

"I'll be fine!" She fussed.

"You break away from my arm, I'm calling the hospital, and getting you some help."

She gave up protest almost immediately

I lead her down into my place and sat her down on a couch. I grabbed a pillow to elevate her arm

"Let me get you some ice."

As Kyle returned with the ice, I stared at him cautiously as he placed it on my wrist.

I bit my bottom lip to hide the pain that was seeping through my arm.

"Craig got you good, he broke two bones in your arm" Kyle said as he wrapped the ice pack around my arm.

I just laughed at this "Yeah, I'm going to kill that guy."

Kyle smiled at me "You starting to trust me?"

My smile faded and I stared at him "Sorry for the hostility, it's just I never had all of my mana taken from me like that.."

He grabbed a hold of my face and stared at me "And you are sure that you can heal yourself once your mana comes back?"

I nodded "Yeah, why would I lie?"

"Don't worry Kyle! I'm fine!" he said as he stared at me.

"I was fine, was going to sleep it off."

Kyle smiled at me "You're stubborn"

"I am not stubborn!" I glared at him.

He laughed at this "Oh really? Why did you force me into being very aggressive and making you come here?"

"I just.. I don't like being taken care of Kyle."

"You don't like seeming, weak?"

I put my head down and sighed "Yes, I don't like showing weakness Kyle."

"My biggest fear is losing my best friend Stan over something trivial."

I looked at him

"My next fear is losing Cartman over a path of destruction he chose for himself."

I blushed at this "Why Cartman?"

"I've known the guy for years and for him to mess up his life would just.." Kyle sighed

"I guess I've tried everything that I could, you can't change people." He shrugged.

"I'm sorry I was being so rude to yo-"

Pop!

I screamed in pain, Kyle grabbed my broken arm and popped the bone back in place.

I punched him in the jaw as I nearly fell onto the floor, but he grabbed me and ran his fingers through my hair. "I'm sorry Stacy, but I had to ease the swelling."

Steamy hot tears ran from my eyes as I couldn't do much but tremble and sob at this immense pain.

After the pain slowly died down, I quickly tried to wipe my tears away, I was so angry with but I couldn't help but understand what he was trying to do. I took a deep breath to relax.

"You feeling better?" Kyle asked as he gently caressed my face.

"I nearly pissed myself at this pain." I said coldly.

"You need help going to the bathroom?" He asked jokily

I punched him in the chest "You're a terrible person."

"Don't worry" He said as he applied the ice onto my skin

"I'm aware."

Hours later I woke up to see Kyle watching TV, I moved my legs to see a bag of take out food beside me. I stared at it and yawned. "This for me?"

Kyle nodded as he watched Terrance and Phillip.

I turned my head and smiled "Oh! Terrance and Phillip! I hate those guys!"

He looked at me like I was crazy "Why?"

"I had my history with them, but their show is still good."

He stared at me and smiled "Do you wish to watch something else?"

"Nope, I want to eat." I grabbed the sandwich and used my teeth to unwrap it and began to eat.

"You could have just asked me to open it you know."

"Nope, that's fine. I'm good." I smiled as I wolf down the food.

"Kyle..?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"Any time, I finally got to get you something and you accepted it." He beamed and I blushed.

"I can always pay you back."

"I don't want your money."

"You tricked me" I whined.

"I didn't, you were just hungry and I thought I should get you something to eat."

Soon Chris entered the room "My lord, my lady." He took a bow.

"What is it?" Kyle turned to look at Chris

"The Kingdom wants to know if their princess is safe."

I blushed at this and Kyle nodded "She's recovering."

"Do we need to go with plan B, Kyle?"

Kyle shook his head, "I trust her."

Chris nodded and left.

I glared at him "Trust me with what?"

"I told them if you got out of control to call the doctor, but you're fine and I believe that you will heal yourself in a few hours."

I sighed "Fair enough, I was being very hostile."

"It's not just that, it's for you safety as well, I've dealt with my share of stubborn people growing up, I'm experienced trust me."

"Are you implying that I act like Cartman?"

"There is no way in hell that I said that."

I sat up and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Ladies room."

"Need any help?"

I walked off ignoring him.

I fixed up my hair the best way I could, I splashed the water on my face. "Oh that Craig is so dead."

I muttered as I grabbed one of Kyle's combs and began to comb my hair. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. "Oh gosh, what am I doing with myself.. I'm a complete mess."

After I fixed myself up I turned around to check out the shower, I grabbed the hair products on the tub.

"Teehee, this is what he uses for his hair, I wander if my hair will turn out just as nice."

I ran the bath water and sat in the tub.

I smiled as I finally had the warmth of warm water hit my body.

I used the shampoo to wash my hair; careful to not get my broken arm into the water.

After the bath I dried myself off and slipped on a towel and cracked the door.

"Kyle" I said

"Yeah?" He got up and stared at me

"Can you, go to my room and get my bag?"

"You didn't get your clothes, you still got your gown don't you?"

"It's ripped, torn, and it stinks."

Kyle blushed "Alright, I'll go get your clothes."

He came back and handed me my bag and I took it in the room and changed.

I exited the bathroom and smiled. "See how curly my hair is."

"Looks good" He smiled.

"I used some of your shampoo."

He stared at me and smirked. "Using my stuff now?"

I blushed "I can pay you back if you want."

He laughed at this "I don't want your money, can't you see that I want to do things for you?"

I blushed and nodded nervously "I see that"

He smiled "Good, so relax."

I smiled "I'll try"

Once Sunday night arrived, I woke up. Kyle was sitting there asleep on the couch. I could feel the mana surge through my body; I smirked and used my left hand to go over my right, and I cast a powerful healing spell which woke Kyle up.

"What's that?" He question as he turned towards me.

"Oh, your mana is back."

I healed my arm and began to move it instantly and smiled.

"I told you I could heal broken arms."

Kyle stood up and grabbed my hand. "Wow."

Soon the alarm rung once more.

Kyle turned towards the sound "God damn it, a night attack?"

I ran to the bathroom to change to my battle wear.

I opened the door and tossed Kyle's golf club to him "Why not a night attack?"

With that we ran outside. Many of the elves were getting their asses handed to them.

Craig just smirked. "Weaklings."

Craig looked in shock as he felt an arrow pierced inside of him. He looked up to see me glaring straight at him.

"Elves guard the front gate! Don't let them in!" I screamed.

They immediantly listened and held their positions.

Kyle lifted his golf course into the air.

"Aim towards Craig's men."

The elves prepared their attack. I turned to see Clyde and his minions waiting right after Craig's.

I grabbed Kyle's golf club. "Aim behind Craig's men!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Ready!"

"Stacy?"

"FIRE!"

The elves shot off their arrows piercing into Clyde's minions.

"Dam you elves!" Clyde yelled.

"You should've have told me there were more" Kyle said looking at me.

I stared at him "You need to be paying attention, my King."

I turned towards Stan

"Stan! Get your group to block the main gates, don't let Craig's men enter."

Stan nodded as he gave the order to charge the enemies.

"Ready your arrows!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!"

Countless arrows pierced into the enemy.

"Focus your attention towards the Princess, Kill her at will!"

Clyde screamed.

Soon Craig went in for the attack.

I dodged his attack and shot him in the foot with an arrow but missed and he punched me. As he was going to attack me again, Stan got in my way.

"This is our battle"

"Ah, Stan, we meet again, but we're equally matched. What good will that do us?"

"I will protect my Princess with my Lif-!"

I placed my hand on Stan's shoulder.

"This is my battle."

"B-but princess."

I fixated my eyes on the smirking Craig.

"Fighting Stan was pointless anyways, fighting you will be way more fun."

With that said he pulled out his giant sword and smirked.

"This will be so fun."

"You won't catch me off guard like last time."

Soon Craig went in for the attack, I moved back to dodge the swing of his sword and tried kicking it out of his hand but he blocked the attack giving me a clear view to kick him straight in the face.

As I sent him flying, I shot an arrow towards him but he blocked it with his sword.

He jumped back towards his feet and went straight towards me, but I casted a fire spell burning his arm.

"Ha, range attacks now? Afraid to touch me again?"

Soon I jumped towards him and stabbed him in the leg with a dagger and he grabbed me by my hair in a attempt to return the stab but I just kicked him in the stomach and threw him back.

He glared as he coughed up blood. "How the hell is your magic not nullified?"

"You're boring me, Craig, I'm not even using all my magic."

"You.. Little.."

Craig sliced the tree branch in a attempt to cause me to fall, but I just ran forward to go back to attack him.

"You're going to pay for my arm."

I grabbed a hold of his right arm

He tried to move away but I firmly held him and smirked as I used my foot to bend his arm inwards popping each and every bone that I could and he screamed.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Clyde yelled in horror as he ran back.

"It shouldn't hurt that bad, I was being too kind." I slammed him downwards arm first, Craig tried biting his lip from the pain but his arm caused tears to fly out of his eyes.

I stepped on the arm began to kick him repeatedly.

"This. Is what."

"YOU GET"

"FOR BREAKING!"

"MY!"

"ARM!"

"Stacy, is it really proper for the princess to be so.. Merciless?"

I turned to see Kyle and the elves staring at me as Craig was passed out on the ground.

I smiled innocently. "No my lord."

I went over towards him and continued this innocent act.

"Jesus Christ, did you kill him?" Stan said as he checked for a pulse.

"Oh trust me, If I wanted him dead, I would have killed him quickly."

Kyle stared at me "You have caused us to win this battle. I, the King, humbly thanks you."

Once Kyle took a bow, all of the elves bowed towards me.

"All hail the princess! To victory she will lead us!"

I blushed at this and smiled "If it wasn't for you guys, we wouldn't have taken down Clyde's men."

"What do we do with Craig my lord?" Stan questioned as he stared at Kyle.

"Kick him off of our turf" -"Take him in for questioning, I want that man locked up"

Me and Kyle said at the same time.

"I'm sorry, what?" Stan said as he stared at me.

"You heard me, lock Craig up for questioning."

Stan nodded then looked at Kyle for approval, and as soon as he nodded he dragged Craig into the dungeon.

Kyle approached me "Stacy I hope you know what you are doing, we don't know how Craig can be, he could have been holding back.. I mean how did he not nullify your magic this time?"

"I will never allow that to happen to me again" I said as I followed Stan.

We tossed some water onto Craig to get him to awake.

He opened his eyes but barely from the blood loss. I frowned at this and began to cast a healing magic to heal him enough for him to catch his breath.

He opened his eyes to look at me and I smiled "Hello Craig."

"What, I thought we wasn't allowed to capture hostages." Craig growled.

"That's the human and elves rule, not intended for you guys."

I put my hand on my mouth and stared at Kyle in fear. "Oh no, I broke a rule, do I have to be exiled?"

Craig cut his eyes at me "You just whooped my ass and you expect for him to kick you out? You'll kill him!"

"I would never hurt my king."

Kyle rubbed his jaw gently and stared at me and I just smiled.

"Craig, tell me this and I will heal you completely."

"I have a broken arm! How the he-"

"You broke her arm and she healed herself dumbass." Kyle said.

Craig stared at me "Oh great, what's the question?"

"Why are you working for Clyde?"

"Clyde has money"

"What are Clyde's powers?"

"Money, he says do this, I get 1,000 bucks."

I sighed. "You're only doing this for the money?"

"Why else would I do this?! I ask my parents for money, I simply get the finger, Clyde says something, I get paid."

"So, you broke my arm, for how much money?"

"Dude! I didn't mean to hurt your arm! This is why I hate girls, they hold grudges."

I slapped him. "Chivalry is NOT dead Craig!"

"Whatever! I answered you, Heal me and I'll leave."

"What is Clyde's intentions, Craig?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, I don't care, all I care about is the damn money!"

I stared at Kyle. "He's telling the truth."

"How do you know?"

"I've known Craig for only a short time but think about it, don't you think he would do anything for money?"

"True"

"Since I'm suppose to show you mercy, I will heal you."

With that I healed him.

He stared at himself for a second. "Gee, Thanks, I can't believe you actually did it."

I smiled. "One more thing Craig, let Clyde know that if he ever"

And I grabbed his shirt by his collar.

"Fuck with the elves again, it's going to be his funeral"

"YEAH!" the elves cheered.

Craig stared at me and took a hold of my hands to push me away. "I get it, geez, don't fuck with you anymore, I don't do anything that puts my life at risk, I'm not stupid."

And with that, he left.

Soon the elves started to head back to bed.

I began to stumble back towards my room with a strong hint of frustration.

"Hey Stacy"

I turned around "Oh hi Kyle" I smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" He stared with concern.

"Just annoyed, this was a three to five am battle AND we got school tomorrow."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "And I'm not tired because I slept most of those hours to avoid the pain with my arm."

"Just stay up, I'm not tired either." Kyle said as he smiled.

I blushed at this "Oh but, I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother, you know that." Kyle said as he stared at me.

"Now let's just enjoy the sunrise, just the two of us."

He took my hand and started walking up the Kingdom towards the highest tower. Before we entered, I turned to see Dovahkiin, Tweek, Token and Butters approaching us.

"Is everything alright?" Tweek asked as he looked around.

"Cartman sent his best men to aid you" Dovahkiin replied.

"Well fellows he also added that the douche bag elves could use our help because they are helpless and defensive."

I cut my eyes at Butters and he hushed immediately.

"Wizard fatass sent you guys?" Kyle said in surprise.

"Yep, he felt sorry for you!" Butter said with enthusiasm.

Dovahkiin approached me "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I smiled.

"Well!? Is everything okay?!" Tweek said twitching.

"Obviously" Kyle said staring at them suspiciously.

"I think you guys came because of Stacy"

"Well, we wouldn't come for _you._" Dovahkiin said as he looked towards me.

"Stacy, why did you use healing magic?"

I cut my eyes at him. _Forgot the dragonborn knows when you are using a magic skill._

"No reason, just a scratch."

"You used a powerful magic.. That's it! You're not playing this, it's no place for a girl!"

I punched him and everyone jumped

"You don't tell me what to do! I am a elf and you won't make me leave." I glared at him as he rubbed his face.

"Okay, geez" He said as he sighed.

"Craig broke her arm" Kyle said

"Kyle!" I yelled.

He ignored me. Dovahkiin glared at me. "And you just didn't tell me, but he knows."

"Listen Donny, I can heal myself. I'm fine."

"What am I as a brother if I can't protect you!"

"You're the best brother a sister can have."

He stared at me for this and I smiled.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I just want you to understand that just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I can't protect myself."

He smiled "I know that silly, I'm just your little brother and don't want people to hurt you, as for Craig"

"I've taken care of him." I smirked.

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"Luckily Kyle was there"

"Yeah, luckily"

"You know what?" Tweek began annoyed.

"I'm going back to the Kingdom to sleep." With that, he turned around and left.

"Aha Tweek was playing with himself thinking of Serenity when Cartman woke him up"

Kyle said and laughed.

Tweek just ignored the comment and walked away.

After we waved the humans good bye and were alone again, Kyle lead me up to the top of the Kingdom.

I stood over on a balcony and smiled as the sun was already up "Guess we missed it"

"Yeah, with my luck, I'm not surprised." Kyle said as he walked over to me.

I smiled at him "Well, it's still nice."

I could see the full Kingdom. I looked around as I could see how big it was, unaware that Kyle was growing closer towards me. He placed both of his hands on the balcony rail in-between me and closed the space..

_The sly dog_.

"I'm impressed of how you took over like that when Clyde's men came into the Kingdom."

I blushed at how close he was, but he continued.

"You, as a princess, take good care of our people, that makes the King very happy he has such a loyal woman."

I smiled "I will never disappoint you my King."

"Good, because I'd have to punish you if you do."

Taken aback by this, I didn't know how to respond, just blushing madly at his reply. With that he moved away.

"Come, let's go get something to eat."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?! What do you mean you got to do better in school?! I've cheated off of you countless times!" Craig roared at Tweek.

Tweek took his seat beside me. "Sorry guys, I'm supposed to be at the front for now in order to get better grades with Serenity."

Craig gave Tweek the finger and Tweek sighed. "Back at ya, buddy"

With that, Craig sat down in the back with Token and Clyde. I turned and smiled at Tweek.

"Thanks for walking me to school."

"Oh, I wanted to give you something."

He pulled out a pink mug with the saying; 'Eat, Sleep, and Live Coffee' on it and handed it to me.

"I know you don't drink coffee, but I just wanted to get you something."

I blushed and gave him a hug. "Oh thanks Tweek!"

Soon Stacy entered the room where Clyde and Craig was glaring at her. She only smiled and waved at them. Soon she turned to me and smiled. "Hello Serenity!"

"Good Morning Stacy" I said as I began to pull out my books and pencils.

"How was the dinner?"

"It was good, Mrs. Tweak cooks amazing meals." I said with a satisfied smile.

"Soo, what else happened?"

"Oh.." I smiled. "I was hanging out with Tweek and got rejected"

Most of the kids turned their heads in the classroom at what she said. They began to whisper as Tweek's face got redder. "N-no! I didn't reject you! It was just.."

"It's okay Tweek, I understand, we can be friends." I smiled as I placed a hand on his trembling body.

"Tweek rejected you? No way I thought he-"

Before Kyle could finish, Stacy gut him in the stomach and gave him a look as he smiled smugly back at her. I sighed as Mr. Garrison walked in.

"Alright class, time for more group work because I don't care about any of your futures"

He said as he placed down the groups on the board.

Immediately Stacy stood up "I'm not working with Clyde!"

"Excuse me?" Mr. Garrison stood up and stared at her

"You think you're so smart that you can't work with the other idiots in class?"

"No it's not that."

"Or perhaps you rather just work with Kyle, your little boyfriend, let me tell you something, life isn't about you."

"It's because of sexual harassment."

Clyde smirked at her and her feistiness. Mr. Garrison just sighed and switched Cartman to work with Clyde and for Bebe to work with Stacy.

I smiled as Butters approached me.

"Hi uh, Serenity?"

"Hello Butters!" I beamed.

"I'm your partner and I'm going to do my best, I'm not as smart, but I try really hard so I won't upset my dad."

"Oh!" I smiled happily as I stood up. "Would you like to go to the library?"

Butters face blushed "Yes! Let's go to the library."

"Tch, Butters why do you always have to be so lame?"

Tweek said as he glared Butters down. Taken aback by this I stared at Tweek

"That wasn't very nice, it's really lame of you to shake so much."

Stacy stared at me in shock as I grabbed Butter's hand and walked out of there without a word from Tweek. As me and Butters approached the library I smiled. "I'm sorry about that Butters.." My voice trailed off as I sat down, sadden that I have said those unkind words to Tweek. Butters only smiled at me and stared. "Gee, no one has ever stood up for me! Thanks!" He smiled as he logged onto the computer.

I took out a pen and began to mark the sections Mr. Garrison told us to read. I looked up to see Butters smiling and blushing at me. "You're pretty, Tweek may have rejected you, but I would totally date you Serenity!"

I smiled at Butters warmly. "I'm surprised a gentleman like yourself isn't dating anyone."

He blushed at this "Well, I uh.."

He sighed "Parents think I'm gay because of it, nobody seems to want to date me because I'm different."

I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Being different is what makes you special!"

He beamed happily as he returned the hug. "Oh Serenity, be my girlfriend, I'd take real good care of you and all."

I blushed at this "Oh Butters, don't worry, you'll find someone special."

"Aw, rejected again." He frowned and continued to finish his work. As we finished, the bell rang for lunch. Butters smiled and walked me to the lunchroom. "Well have a good one at lunch." He said as he walked towards an angry Cartman. As I was waiting on Stacy; Butters approached me once more.

"The King ask for thy presence my lady."

"Huh?" I said looking at him with a strong hint of confusion on my face.

"Wizard fatass wants a word with you Serenity, probably about joining the other side" Kyle chuckled as he stood beside me. I stared at him "Oh hey Kyle, what brings you here?"

"I can almost promise you that if I can't find Stacy, she will come to you."

Kyle said as he looked around. We stood there in silence for what seemed about five minutes. Soon, Kyle broke the silence.

"Give Tweek some time, he's trying, he also seem like the jealous types, so be wary of that."

Before I could say anything, Kyle was already heading towards Stacy. As I was on my way to head over to a lunch table, Cartman approached me and took my hand. "My lady" I stared in shock as he pulled me closer towards him. "Eat lunch with me? I have some lovely chicken, mash potatoes and fries awaiting us. He pulled me to where he was sitting and smiled as I took my seat. I turned to see Tweek, Scott, Butters and Dovahkiin sitting at the same table.

"Hey Dovahkiin!" I smiled as I waved towards him. Dovahkiin turned his head to look and me and smile. He grabbed his tray and sat beside me. "Hey Serenity! Not sitting with Stacy today?"

"Cartman asked me to sit here, so I did." I pulled out my lunch to eat but soon Cartman handed me a plate of some chicken, fries and mashed potatoes. My eyes beamed "Thanks Cartman!"

He nodded at me with a grin. "Wouldn't I just make the perfect boyfriend? I'm so glad you came back to me."

I froze for a second and stared at him "But we've never dated"

"Don't be silly, you went to see Tweek, which means you have very low self esteem, I'm here just to explain how beautiful you really are."

"What is that suppose to mean Cartman?!" Tweek glared at him.

"Listen, Tweek, you rejected a beautiful girl here, we can't help that you're in love with Craig."

"I love girls!" Tweek raged.

"Well Tweek, if you consider coffee a woman then fine, so be it."

Tweek turned towards me "Really, I didn't reject you, I was just acting cowardly."

I felt bad about all of this "I'm very sorry for being rude towards you Tweek"

He smiled at me "It's quite alright."

Cartman coughed interrupting us. "Tweek, shouldn't you be heading to do the task I gave you to do?" Tweek cut his eyes at Cartman as he stood up and walked away.

"Douchebag, you too, leave us be" He stared at Dovahkiin as he stood up and left. Cartman smiled at me "I think we need a princess on our team."

"Yes, a princess needs to be on side." Kenny said as he stared at me.

I frowned the stared "Oh no, I'm not a princess, I don't have any abilities, I'd be completely useless."

"You can be our innocent princess that models for us." Kenny smirked at the thought of making me their little model. I stood up and Cartman did the same.

"We're only joking, take a seat, we won't tease that much anymore."

I slowly took my seat as I stared at them awkwardly. "I'm not interested in the game."

Soon Stacy approached me "Everything okay?"

"Ah, Princess, please, take a seat."

Stacy sat down beside me following by Kyle.

"I don't remember asking the Jew to come sit here."

"Fuck off Cartman." Kyle said as he managed to keep his upbeat mood. Soon Cartman turned to look towards Stacy "Wouldn't Serenity make the perfect human Princess?"

Stacy squealed "Oh my gosh yes!" She smiled as she looked at me. I gave her the look of 'please don't egg this on' She beamed.

"King Kyle?"

He stared at her and touched her face gently "Yes, dear princess"

"Are you going to give Princess Serenity your blessings for being the human princess?"

Kyle nodded and smiled towards me. "Congratulations."

I grabbed my food and walked away angrily at Stacy. _Forcing me to do something I really didn't want to do._ I sat down at a table outside and soon Tweek joined me.

"Hey" He said quietly

"Hi" I said silently.

He stared at me "Only five more minutes until lunch is over."

I smiled at him "Yes, of course."

Tweek stared "So did you join?"

I stared at him like he was crazy. "Tweek, I can't fight or anything like that."

"I'll protect you." He grabbed my hands and turned me to look at him.

"I'll guard you with my life."

My heart skipped a beat as he did this. I pulled myself away from his hands and grabbed my things

"I really didn't mean to reject you, I want another chance, meet me at the Coffee Shop tonight?"

He smiled as I was throwing away my trash.

I stared at him "Sure, I'll come"

He smiled and took my hand. We left the lunchroom to head to our next class. As school ended, Tweek helped me carry my things to the coffee shop. Once we arrived, the Tweak family greeted me as soon as I entered. I sat down and pulled out my laptop to continue playing my favorite MMORPG game. Soon, Tweek returned and placed a chocolate molten lava cake on my table. My mouth watered as I stared at the ice cream on top of it. I grabbed my spoon and begin to dig in.

As the place slowed down with the business, Tweek took a seat beside me and brought me out some dinner. I smiled at him "Thanks, Tweek."

He smiled at me "Serenity, come see the human's kingdom this weekend with me."

I smiled at him "Well, I only want to see it."

"We have hot springs and other man made stuff we built to gain money for the king." Tweek said with a sigh. I only giggled. "Cartman seems like quite the King."

Tweek ran his fingers through my hair. "It'd be nice, with you being the princess and all."

I grabbed his hands and moved them down. "Since when did you start adding these items to your menu?" I stared at my delicious dinner.

"Since you first came to my house, my parents thought it was a good idea, but now we're busier than ever" Tweek said.

Before I could respond, my father burst into the door.

"Serenity!" He approached me and I jumped.

"What are you doing with this guy? Didn't I tell you to get away from my daughter?!"

He pulled out about 500 bucks and handed it to Tweek.

"Get away from my daughter, take the money and scram you twitching freak!"

"Dad!" I wrapped an arm around Tweek. "Tweek will walk me home tonight."

He looked as if he was going to explode "WHAT?!"

Soon my mother walked into the place "Oh hello Mr. and Mrs. Tweak."

"Oh hello there" Mrs. Tweak smiled at my mother. My mother approached my father and wrapped her arms around him. "I say you should get in this car before you make me very angry dear." She whispered as she walked away and left.

My dad looked at me and cut his eyes at Tweek. "I don't accept him as your boyfriend."

"Dad, just friends."

Tweek only stared at him, like the man was crazy.

He turned around and mumbled and grumbled as he walked out of the door.

"Son, did he just hand you 500 bucks?" Mr. Tweak asked

Tweek placed the tip down where his father could get it "Ah nice, I hope you get more tips like this."

He walked away with the money. I stared at Tweek with sadness "Sorry.."

As we were walking home Tweek shakily grabbed my hand. I smiled at him as he firmly held it. Soon he took a deep breath.

"I like you a lot, Serenity." He whispered.

I smiled at him and firmly squeezed his hand "You're too kind Tweek"

"I really hated that I rejected you like that, it really hurt you."

"Tweek, do you have Syke?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah.. I had one when I was into online gaming that one time."

I gave him my account name to my Syke. I told him to call me tonight and we could talk, my parents would be sleep.

I ran into the house and went to take a shower. As I left the shower I quickly slipped on my nightgown and got into my bed. I opened my laptop and smiled as I checked my phone.

Stacy: Hey did you get home alright?

Serenity: Yes, Tweek walked me home w And I gave him my Syke name so we can Syke tonight. (:

Stacy: LOL omg, the love is in the air.

Serenity: Yeah, well, my dad is going to be very hostile to him, so idk.

Stacy: Tweek got balls, he'll be fine.

Serenity: Well, if you say so..

Soon my Syke had a friend request, I smiled and accepted the request.

Serenity: Hey Tweek!

Tweek: Hey (:

Tweek: Thanks for adding me, wanna Syke?

Serenity: Sure ^.^

Soon Tweek called me and I answered "Hello!" I smiled as I waved at him.

"Gah! You wear a tank top to bed?!" He yelled.

I looked into the camera "You're not going to turn yours on?"

"I am turned o- gah! I mean!" I could hear many sounds through the computer as Tweek hurried to get his camera. I giggled as the camera was turned on and his face was red.

"Oh there you are!" I smiled.

"You are so beautiful, Serenity." He blushed as he stared at me.

"Oh Tweek, you're so handsome." I blushed as I stared at him

"I'm glad you come to the coffee shop all the time, it really means a lot to see your pretty face while working."

"Oh, I appreciate the free meals too! Remember, I am a customer, I do need to pay sometimes."

"I see you more than a customer, a friend even."

I blushed at this "What do you see me as?"

"I really like you Serenity.." He said with all the courage he could hold on to.

"I really like you too Tweek!"

"R-really?! It's not one of those 'like' but you would d-date me like?"

I nodded

"Y-you don't think I'm weird?!" He smiled at this

"Nothing wrong with being weird Tweek, I like weird."

"M-me too!"

Soon my mother knocked on the door. "Sweetie, bedtime."

"Okay mom!"

I turned towards Tweek again, "I think I gotta go."

"Hey Serenity!"

"Yes?"

"This weekend, you can visit the kingdom all weekend right?"

"Y-yes Tweek, they will have wifi right?"

"Of course! We're not in the dark ages anymore!" Tweek beamed at me

I smiled and nodded. "O-kay. I'll give it a shot."

Once the weekend arrived, Tweek walked me home. As soon as we entered the house, my father glared at him as I offered for Tweek to take a seat. I went upstairs to pack. Soon my father turned towards Tweek.

"I don't agree at all of you taking my daughter on some weekend trip to this 'Kingdom.' I don't see you of all people protecting my daughter, and if anything happens to her you better believe I will make it so that your parents never find you, you hear me you little shit?"

"Yes sir." Tweek simply replied

"Why are you so shaky? Serenity is a work of art, it's true, but it doesn't mean you should be shaking all over. It's that coffee, isn't it boy?"

"No sir, ADHD."

"Ah that bastard Richard, always keeping his drug secrets. Your father and I went to school back in the day, he never thought about doing things right, always doing things the 'wrong' way. I'm sure you are no different."

Soon I went downstairs and into the kitchen.

My father mumbled and grumbled as I asked Tweek to come to the kitchen. I fixed him up his favorite meal and we sat down and ate lunch. He blushed as he looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Serenity."

I nodded and smiled as my father came in and grabbed a plate, glaring down poor Tweek.

"Oh Dad!" I smiled as he came in. He smiled brightly at me "Yes pumpkin?"

"Mr. Tweak asked you to go down to the bar and 'catch' up on some things"

"I know honey, but I'm not leaving you in the house with a boy alone, he might be a maniac, look at him twitch."

"Dad, he has ADHD, leav-"

"ADHD my ass, the boy is drugged, something is in that coffee, he is high, end of discussion."

With that, my dad walked away

"This is very delicious!" Tweek beamed as he continued eating.

"Doesn't my dad bother you?"

"Nope, he is right, the twitching is weird."

"You're not on drugs, are you?"

"Caffeine is a drug."

"Oh, right."

As soon as we finished our meal, Tweek grabbed my bags and we headed out towards his house. As we entered the house, Mrs. Tweak greeted me as Tweek headed upstairs.

"So are you two dating yet?"

"No ma'am.."

"Kissed yet?"

"No ma'am.."

She stared at me. "Why are you holding back? Tweek won't bite." She smiled at her last response and I blushed. Tweek returned back downstairs

"Oh, taking Serenity to the Kingdom are we?" Mrs. Tweak smiled as she stared at Tweek.

I blushed as I looked at Tweek; he was shirtless, with leather pants on and boots. The majority of his body was carefully painted into black stripes; his eyes, cheeks, arms, and stomach. It was the first time I've seen his expression look so, barbaric.

"Tweek, are you suppose to be a…?"

"Barbarian, yes" He nodded as he grabbed my things. "You got everything you need before we go? Token is going to drive us there"

Soon a car horn beeped. Tweek opened the door. "Give us a second Token!"

"Hey, I'll leave you!"

"I'll report the car stolen, you know they will believe you over me."

"Dude, fuck you!"

Tweek smiled as he stared at me for an answer. "I-I'm fine" Surprised at the way Tweek ripped on Token like that.

He allowed me to exit as he closed the door.

We entered Token's car and he began to go down the driveway.

"Man I really wish Nichole would join too."

I stared at Token "I only came to visit, I'm not joining."

Token gave Tweek a look then sighed "If you say so."

As we approached the Kingdom, I stared as we approached this giant castle, followed by the many lesser cottages. Soon we approached Dovahkiin, which refused to lower the gate.

"License and registration please, I just don't see how your kind can afford these types of cars."

"Mr. Anal King, open the door, thank you." Token simply replied.

Dovahkiin glared at him as he opened the gate. He looked at me and immediately bowed.

"P-princess! Where are my manners!"

"Eh?" I said as I looked at him

He raised his head and smiled at me. "Guys, the princess has finally came with her blessings!"

Soon, many of the males rushed out to look at me, my face grew red with embarrassment as they all looked at me with creepy smiles on their faces.

Token began to drive towards a parking spot and opened the door.

"People of Kupa Keep! Please understand that our dear princess has been through a lot today and wishes to reside up in the castle, please move along and that is an order."

As Token finished, the boys moved out of the way and began to bow. As Tweek and Token lead me into the castle, Butters approached us, which caused Tweek to glare at him.

"Princess!" Butters said as he unsheathed his sword and kneeled before me.

I smiled awkwardly "Hi.. Butters, I'm no princess."

"Sure you are! Eric said you were! He told us all day that you agreed to be princess"

I turned my gaze towards Tweek and stared. He just smiled awkwardly as he lead me up to the King's den, where Cartman was eating chicken once more.

"Ah, Princess." He took his bow towards me and continued eating.

"Cartman, I never sai-"

"How are you, do you want some chicken?" He smiled at me as he stood up.

"All hail the beautiful princess!" Butters yelled as the others repeated it.

"Now, let's speak of your living quarters."

"May I have a word your lord." Tweek questioned.

"It better be damn good Tweek."

"I was thinking she could stay in my quarters, since most of the time I have night patrol with Token."

Cartman stared at Tweek for a moment and thought about this

"Very well, now Butters bring me some GOD DAMN CHICKEN!" Cartman bellowed as Butters hurried out to get more chicken.

Soon Tweek grabbed my things and took me to his room and opened the door. I entered and looked around and he smiled "Nice, isn't it, and it has wifi and a computer desk, just for you."

"Tweek, I only came to visit, I don't want to be princess.." I said quietly

"Why not, you're pretty enough to be a princess." Tweek said as he stared at me.

"Anyways, lets prepare, we're going to hold a party to celebrate you coming"

I was sitting on my throne besides Kyle.

"Lovely day we're having, aren't we princess?" He beamed as he stared at me and I turned to look at Kyle.

"We should finish that big project that's due on monday, we fail that, then our grade drops to a C." I said calmly.

"I finished it for us." Kyle said as he turned his gaze towards Scott. He had the human insignia, which mean he was delivering a message.

"King and Princess of The Elven Kingdom, the King of Kupa Keep request your attendance of the new princess."

I squealed "Another princess! I hope we can become good friends!"

Kyle, on the other hand, stared at Scott, "No one cares about Kenny being the princess again."

Scott stared at Kyle "Not Kenny, our princess is a woman."

I jumped up and smiled "Alright! Time to meet her!" I said as I stormed out of the Kingdom.

"Stacy, wait!" Kyle said as he quickly followed behind.

As we approached the Kingdom, Dovahkiin opened the gate for us and we entered. We could hear Cartman giving a great speech welcoming the princess, followed by the humans cheering. As we approached the room a goofy grin quickly went across my face as I could see my best friend sitting on a throne awkwardly.

"Ha! I thought you hated the game!" I outburst as the humans turned to look at me.

Soon Serenity approached me and smiled "Please get me out of here" she whispered

I smirked "Nope!"

"Hey! Who invited these flithy elves?! Let's get 'em!"

I simply cracked my knuckles and smirked "Bring it"

"There will be no fight" Serenity finally spoke up.

"Y-yes my lady" The human male said as he and his group sat down

"Ha! Kyle look! We have a princess now!" Cartman smirked.

"Woo, want a cookie? I'm sure you do fat ass."

"Respect mah autoritah!" Cartman raged as he slammed his staff on the floor several times.

"Can't we all just get along?" I smiled as I handed Serenity her gift from the elves.

"She's right, lets feast!"

I soon took Serenity's hand and smiled "You're going to love being princess, but show me your place?"

"Well.. that's the thing.. I'll be at Tweek's place."

"WHAT?"

"It's not my fault, Tweek suggested it."

"Oh my goodness, keep your phone near you."

"Tweek will be on night patrol most of the time, he says."

"Ah, he is smart"

"Yeah.. He also made nothing but A's this week, and I went to his house everyday because he claimed he needed help with homework.

"He's good"

Serenity nodded.

We opened the door to see Tweek in there, I stared at Tweek as he stared at us.

"Oh hello" Tweek said as he pocketed his phone.

He went up to Serenity and handed her, her room key and exited.

I stared at him as he left. "I didn't even know he was in here, thought he would be partying."

"It _is_ his room, so-"

"It's _both_ of you guys room."

She frowned as she looked around.

I picked up a picture of Tweek and his family. "He's very family oriented, that's good, right?"

She sat on the bed "Only one bed."

"Well, looks like you guys have to share."

Serenity pulled out her laptop and set it on the desk and plugged it up and went to her fan fiction site. She beamed immediately.

"Oh my goodness she posted the next chapter!" She clicked to the page and began to read.

"Angelic's Demonic Encounter? You still read that smut?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She squealed "Oh my gosh yes!" Completely ignoring me. Soon someone knocked on the door.

"Princess Serenity! Come out and enjoy the party we've thrown for you!" Butters yelled with excitement. "I got you a plate to if you are busy!"

"Butters, did you bring me something?"

"Yes, King Kyle ordered I get you a plate to, but he wanted to tell you that he fixed it for you."

I opened the door and allowed Butters to come in.

"I won't stay long or else Tweek will beat me up again." Butters said as he handed me my plate. He approached Serenity. "Lovely Princess~" He smiled as he tried to get her attention.

"Oh my goodness.." She whispered as leaned closer to the laptop in excitement. Butters just placed her plate down beside her and she grabbed her fork and began eating, not moving her eyes away from the screen.

Butters sat next to me "So what is Serenity doing? Why is she ignoring me? Did I do something wrong?"

I placed an hand on Butters "Serenity is reading right now, so she's going to be busy, she doesn't hate you though." I smiled as I turned my gaze towards Serenity. Soon Butters stood up and approached the door. "Okay! I'll be seeing you guys!" Butters left and closed the door.

I went to eat my meal as I waited for Serenity.

"Oh my GOSH!" She jumps up and down in excitement

"He's so sexy!" She giggled as she smiled at me.

"Who Tweek?"

"No the guy in the fan fiction, he always makes her lost at words."

"You really like the fan fiction, but maybe you should give it a rest. Butters told you to go out and enjoy your party."

"Oh, y-yeah.. That's happening right now." She stood up, grabbed her plate and opened the door.

"Ready Stacy?"

"Wait, opened your gift"

Serenity opened her gift and pulled out a gown. "It's so pretty."

I locked the door and smirk "Time you try it on! Your princess gown!" I smiled.

Serenity slipped the gown on and twirled in it "I look so pretty!"

"And curvy girlie!" I giggled.

I grabbed my plate and walked out of the room. Soon, the other males bowed towards us as we walked by. We approached the feast den where we found Kyle and Cartman eating.

"Face it Kahl, my Kingdom is better."

"Ha, don't fool yourself, my Kingdom does cartwheels over yours."

Soon they turned to see us "Oh look, the beautiful Princess Serenity is here, please take a seat."

I sat down beside Kyle as Serenity took her seat beside Cartman. Butters walked up to Serenity.

"How was the fan fiction?" Butters beamed as Serenity blushed.

"What fan fiction?" Kyle questioned.

"It's not for males to know about" I said as I stared at both of them.

Kyle wrapped an arm around me. "Don't be feisty! I'm just a little curious that's all"

I grabbed a slice of cake and placed it on my plate and turned towards Kyle. "You want some cake, my King?" I changed the subject.

"Of course, my dear Princess." I fixed him a slice of cake and placed it on his plate. "Dear Princess Serenity, I'm sure your King would like a slice as well." I said with a full on smirk on my face.

"Oh!" She stared at Cartman. "King Eric, would you like some cake?"

"Like some! I'd love some!" He smiled as Serenity cut him a slice of cake and placed it on his plate.

After the party, we headed towards home. Kyle wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. "That gown really brings out your curves my lady." He leaned his head on mines and I wrapped my arm around his waist. "Oh geez I'm so tired." I said sleepily. Soon, he swooped me off my feet and my eyes widen. "What are you doing?" I questioned, now fully awake. "I'm going to carry you back princess, you are very tired after all" I tried to get out of his arms but he firmly held me in a grip "I am very much awoke now my lord." As we approached the Kingdom, Kyle brought me to my room where he slipped his hands into my pocket and pulled out the key to open the door. He lead me into the room and laid me onto the bed.

He stared at me and smirked "I heard Tweek and Serenity is sharing the room, maybe we co-"

Before he could finish I already slid him out the door and locked it. He just chuckled and walked away.

I was on my computer laying on the bed re-reading the fan fiction I have read from earlier. I giggled in excitement as the door opened and closed. Completely ignoring the sound, I continued to read the story with the most excitement, until the lights turned on and I screamed.

"Gah! I'm sorry!" Tweek said as he jumped. I took a deep breath and stared at him "Oh Tweek, hello."

He blushed as his eyes kept its focus on me. "I'm going to shower now.." He said as he walked into the bathroom. The shower turned on and I continued to read once more.

After the shower, Tweek placed a towel around his body and opened the door. Serenity turned the lights off once more to continued her love of fan fiction. Tweek turned the lights on and Serenity looked up at him and blushed. "S-sorry, just getting my clothes, I'm not use to a girl being in my bed." He said as he kept his eyes away from her. Serenity, on the other hand, closed the laptop and admired his body. Soon he got his clothes and turned his gaze to Serenity, where their eyes met. Tweek quickly went to the restroom and closed the door.

"He is quite built" Serenity said with a smile. She got up and turned the lights off and went back to the computer to read fan fictions. As she was reading, Tweek crashed down into the bed. He stretched as he placed himself closer towards Serenity. He looked over towards the computer and begin to read. Soon she realized that he was reading her fantasy, she closed the laptop.

"My, it's getting late." She laid down on the bed and curled up on the pillow.

Tweek soon stared at her, swallowing the lump in his throat, went closer towards her. "What were you reading that lasted until five in the morning?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, I'm not allowed to know?"

"Girl business."

Tweek placed an arm around her waist gently "Like what?"

She blushed at this gesture. "Just romancey things."

"Is that what you're interested in?" He pulled her even closer to him.

"Where the male is the aggressor?"

Soon Serenity face grew hotter as Tweek had her against his chest.

This shy boy wasn't that shy after all..

The next day I woke up to see that Tweek was gone. It was four in the afternoon and soon I jumped up, slipped on my gown and walked out towards the village. I greeted many of the males and soon approached Cartman.

"Ah, princess, you're awake." Cartman smiled as Kenny approached as well.

"Oh look, the sexy Princess, when are you going to strip tease for us?" Kenny asked with a smirk on his face.

I turned around and walked the other way until he grabbed my hand and turned me towards him. "Relax I'm kidding." I stared at him as they walked me inside the throne room.

"So tell me princess, have you've awaken?" Kenny questioned.

"Yes, I think so." I smiled.

"No, you haven't, not yet at least." He said as he walked away from me.

I stared at him with confusion as he walked away. I saw Tweek and headed his way and smiled. Token and Tweek both turned around as I approached them

"Hey, Princess!" Token smiled as he greeted me. I smiled and took a seat on the ground. "What are you guys doing?"

Soon Dovahkiin swooped me from my feet. "Careful, the princess doesn't need to have her dress dirty."

I pushed myself out of Dovahkiin's arms and stared out at the children playing.

"Boy Scouts, Cartman let the Boy Scouts meet here in order to fund money." Tweek said as he kept watch.

"So, what are you doing?" I asked as I stared at Tweek's fixated face.

"Guard patrol, no one is allowed through these gates without special permission."

"Oh, So not even I, Craig Tucker, can come in?" Craig approached the gate and Tweek glared at him

"State your reason for being here."

"Oh come on Tweek, you really think you're going to fight me?" Craig tried to walk passed Tweek but Tweek held his ground.

"State your reason for being here."

"Ah Princess, there you are." His eyes met mine and I stared.

"Hello! Craig" I smiled at him

He stared at me awkwardly. "No, you're supposed to be afraid."

"Come on in Craig, you came to talk right?"

Soon Tweek and Token stared at me as I allowed Craig to come in. I lead him down towards the throne room and made him a cup of tea and sat down.

"Wow, you're really kind." Craig said as he took a sip of tea.

I smiled at him "What is it that you want?"

"Clyde just wanted me to be an ass to the human kingdom since they exiled him long ago, but I'm just going to ignore what he said, since you are being nice and all towards me." Craig said as he stared at me.

"Oh, why didn't Clyde come?"

"You don't want to see him, trust me."

"CRAIG WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Cartman stormed in.

"Oh! King Cartman! Butters seemed to have left your lunch here." I handed it to him with a smile.

He took a hold of it and glared at Craig. "Oh boy, if it isn't Cartman."

"How dare you talk to the princess!"

"She's the one who invited me in."

"It's true, I did." I smiled as I took another sip of my tea. "Craig has travelled a long way, and I felt he would want to rest his feet."

"You know, I'd like to have a woman like you around, are you taken?"

I smiled at him "I'm not interested, sorry."

He sighed "Clyde told me that you were the key to destroying the Dragon Slayer, but you're harmless to me."

Cartman raised an eyebrow and stared at me "You can defeat Stacy?"

"Eh!? What?!" I stared in shock. "Why would I even think of hurting my friend even if I could?!" I glared at Cartman.

Craig touched my face and looked at me "Something about unhidden power.."

I moved my head away from Craig and stared. "Sorry, I don't know what you are talking about."

Craig soon stood up. "Well, I'll be going now."

"Feldspar" Cartman said. Craig smirked at this. "You still call me this? You're not my king." With that he left.

The rest of the day, I was assigned to be under close watch with Butters the Merciful. Butters was so sweet; he took me around the kingdom, showed me around and told the funniest innocent jokes.

"Oh Butters, you're so oblivious!" I giggled as I took his hand. He blushed at this gesture and smiled. "Well princess, I want to make sure you are entertained and happy. Making you unhappy will mean me being in trouble." Butters smiled.

"You know I had a girlfriend once, but she played me only for my money." Butters said quietly.

I frowned. "Butters you deserve the best."

"B-but, you are the best." He took my hand and smiled. "I'd be nice to you, work and cook for you too. I'd buy us a house, have a child; Butters Jr. and I will always ground him when he does something wrong, boy I'd be so mad that I'd ground him for a month!" Butters said with an smirk on his face.

"If he's good, I'll take to go eat out with us, and we'll grow old together and I'll still call you my beautiful angel." He smiled as he stared into my eyes. As I was madly blushing, I stared at him. "Oh Butters, you're so ki-"

"So you'll do it! You'll be my girlfriend?! I'd be so happy and ask Eric for a raise." He smiled happily as I diverted my eyes from his.

"I'm sorry Butters." I gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked away from him quietly. I walked towards the room and opened the door, I entered and locked it sighing heavily.

"I'm so sorry Butters.." I frowned as I felt like an terrible person. As I was walking in the room to find the light, I bumped into someone in the shadows.

"Ah Angel, it's you." The mysterious man chuckled as he took a hold of me. I pushed him and screamed as loud as I could as I ran to the bathroom to lock the door.

Within a few seconds, the door was busted down and I could hear Tweek's voice.

"Serenity, SERENITY!"

"I-I'm fine!" I said with my eyes filled with tears.

I slowly opened the door and Tweek approached me "What happened?"

Token looked at the window and shut it "Someone got in the locks, Tweek, we need to report this to the King."

"Thank you guys for coming." I whispered.

Tweek took me down to the King, and Eric glared. "Why the hell aren't you guarding the gate!?"

"The new recruits and Douchebag is watching the gates in our place, so we should be fine."

Token said as he nodded at Tweek.

"Someone broke into the Kingdom."

"Interesting, new recruits guarding the gate and someone broke in, do you see where I'm going with this?" Eric glared at them.

Tweek sighed. "We were there and we heard Serenity scream."

"WHAT?! BUTTERS!" Eric roared.

Butters appeared rubbing his hands with an completely guilty conscious. "Aw shucks.." He muttered.

"Butters, what is your job?" Cartman questioned.

"To protect the princess at all times, but Eric-"

"That's Great Wizard King Eric to you."

"Oh yes, Great Wizard King Eric, but she ran off on me." Butters said quietly

"It's true, I did." I frowned.

"Princess, Kenny will be the one that keeps an eye on you from now on."

"My pleasure" Kenny smirked.

"Tweek and Token, don't let anyone else entered this place, you hear me?"

Tweek and Token nodded, ashamed that they allowed someone to slip through.

"What did this guy look like Serenity?"

"I don't know, it was in the dark and I pushed him and ran to the bathroom. He had an husky male voice though, like he meant business…" I said shivering.

Cartman thought about this for a moment. "Hmm.. We never heard of him down here, must be a friend of Clyde's. Soon Cartman called Clyde on face tyme.

"What?"

"Why did you attack our princess?"

"Why not?"

"You asshole!"

"I see that Craig carried out his job well."

"That wasn't Craig's voice." I said staring at Clyde.

"Ah, Serenity, my pleasure."

"Hello Clyde, what did you send Craig to do?"

He stared at me and smirked "Why should I tell you, princess? It wouldn't be fair giving you the details of a mission."

Cartman hung up with him. "Dude, fuck that guy."

As Cartman dismissed us, Kenny walked alongside me with Tweek back to their post. Soon Dovahkiin approached me "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little shaken to be around other males sadly." I whispered to him.

He stared at Kenny. "It's okay, I'll watch her." Kenny glared at him "No way dude, I want to look after her." Dovahkiin sighed and handed Kenny some cash. "Fine" He took the money and left. Dovahkiin took me back to the room and I looked around cautiously. Dovahkiin turned the lights on and smiled at me "Want anything to drink?"

"I just want you to stay, I don't want to be alone."

Dovahkiin took a seat in the chair and stared. "Do you think the man was trying to hurt you?"

"I don't know, let's just talk about something else."

He smiled and handed me my laptop. "How was your day?"

"It was good"

"How was Butters?"

"He was a very nice guy, I hope he finds love soon."

Dovahkiin stared at me "If you want to go home, let me know and I'll take you home. These are the things I worry about with my sister, but she doesn't allow me to look after her."

I smiled at Dovahkiin "Thank you Dovahkiin, I'm more afraid if he followed me home."

"And face your dad? I wouldn't worry about that."

I laughed at that. "True."

"It's been a while since we've been alone, Serenity." He said quietly

I opened my laptop and smiled. "Like the good ole days."

"You still play that game?"

"Sometimes.. Hey Dovahkiin?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what they are talking about, this 'hidden' power?"

Dovahkiin sighed and shrugged. "I don't know Serenity, just try to remember."

I sighed as I looked at my hands. "I don't know Dovahkiin, I just don't know…"

As the night passed by Tweek came home and Dovahkiin left. Tweek went to take a shower and later climbed into the bed. "Good Night Serenity."

"Tweek?" I looked at him

"Yes?"

"Why are you sleeping so early tonight?"

"I have to go back to the coffee shop in the morning to work."

I closed the laptop and turned over facing him "Oh, I'm sorry, I should sleep too."

"No, you're fine." He smiled as he touched my face.

"You know Tweek.. That coffee really makes you twitch, I mean, you aren't twitchy now." I smiled at him.

He caressed my face and stared at me "I suppose so."

"My father told me not to drink the coffee."

"Well, that's understandable, don't want you twitchy like me." He smiled.

I placed my hands on his chest "You know, I once feared you when I first came to the coffee shop, when you threw that customer out for being very aggressive towards your mother."

"Well, what was I suppose to do? Allow him to curse her out?"

I touched his face gently "You did what had to be done."

"I'll protect you too if anyone tried to hurt you. That man won't get away with harassing you."

I smiled and gave him a hug "Oh Tweek! Thank you!"

Sunday afternoon hit and I was at the Broflovski's house finishing up some homework. Kyle opened the door to see me typing away, he smiled. "I told you I finished the work already."

"Yes but, I have to do my part to, you also have some flaws in your side of the argument."

He stared at his paper "How?"

"You can't use 'I' and 'my opinion' in a work, the reader already know it is about your opinion, I'm just retyping it to make it sound more intelligent Kyle."

"So maybe I used 'I' once or twice, still a B"

"Kyle, I want a A"

"Alright, Alright, just thought we could hang out tonight, that's all."

"We can after I finish typing."

"Kyle! Dinner is ready!"

"Coming mom!"

Kyle went downstairs and returned with our plates, he handed me mine and he began to eat.

"Do you really like Kosher food, Stacy?"

I quickly grabbed the plate and blushed "Of course I do, silly!" I took a bite.

"It's really delicious!"

He stared at me "If you say so…"

"Really, it's good, I wouldn't eat it if it wasn't."

"Well, that would make sense, but I can see you eating it just to be nice too."

"I'd pretend I was full after around three to four bites as well silly."

"Fair enough" Kyle said as he stared at the screen. "So I see you like to knit pick at homework."

I blushed "I just want an A, that's all."

Kyle turned my face towards his and we stared at each other for a while.

"Have you ever had your first kiss, Stacy?"

I turned away quickly and glued my eyes onto the screen. "Time to edit this work." I said as I began to look over the paper.

Kyle grabbed the work from the printer. "You read it, re read it and printed it out already."

"I stopped what I was doing and went back to eating"

"A virgin kisser too? Man, I feel very lucky." He smiled as continued eating

I closed the document and opened up Youtoob.

Kyle smirked then grabbed my hand. "I got a video for you to see."

He typed 'Butters What What' and pulled up and video. I tried so hard not to laugh but I couldn't, I laughed so hard tears fell.

I replayed the video

"NOT THAT HARD!" I yelled as I laughed.

"I'm delicate like a flower!" I continued.

Kyle smiled at me as I laughed at the video. "H-How could you guys do that to poor Butters!" I smiled as I continued to laugh.

"We were kids, we messed around." Kyle said as he moved the plate away from me. He pulled himself closer to me and smiled. "Enough of him.." He touched my chin gently. "I wander want those gentle lips _taste_ like." He moved closer to me and I just turned my head. "Kyle, we're not even dating."

"Oh, yeah.. Where are my manners? Stacy will you go out with me?"

"No" I stood up and grabbed my things

"Oh why not Stacy?"

I grabbed my things to ease out the room "Well, seems like it's time for me to go home."

He closed the space between us and smirked. "I think you're just being shy Stacy, you really wish to kiss me."

I blushed immediately and stared into Kyle's eyes. He firmly grabbed my hand and I dropped my bag.

"Just a simple kiss, Stacie." He pulled in closer towards me, and as I felt his lips gently brush against mines, I quickly turned my head and walked out the door.

"Sorry Kyle, I'm heading home, good night!"

I left the Broflovski's house and headed on home.


	8. Chapter 8

Monday arrived and we were all waiting for Mr. Mackey to enter the room, Mr. Garrison was sitting there on his phone as we waited. Serenity turned towards me:

"So this weird guy was in Tweek's room the other day and scared the living mess out of me." She whispered

"WHAT?!" I turned my head to stare at her and she frowned.

"Tweek came to rescue me." She smiled at Tweek. He blushed and nodded in pride.

Soon Mr. Mackey walked in:

"Alright settle down M'kay. We have a new student boys and girls, most of you seen him before but he is back, Say Hello to Damien."

"Oh no not this dude again" Kyle Muttered

Damien walked in wearing all black with flames on the shirt, his pants were designed with that of an silver metal around the pants.

He smirked as he waved to towards the class. "Yo"

Some of the girls heart skipped a beat as they greeted him. Mr. Mackey smiled at him "Now Damien, go find yourself a seat and get ready for Mr. Garrison's lesson."

Damien took a seat behind Serenity, he gently tapped her and she turned around and jumped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startled you sweetheart.."

Serenity stared at him in complete fear "Y-yes?"

"I was wandering If I could borrow a pencil, I seemed to have forgotten one."

She pulled out an pencil and handed to him shakily and he took a hold of her hand and smirked. "You look as if you've seen a ghost, I won't hurt you baby face."

"Damien Thorn" I cut my eyes at him and he released Serenity's hand. Serenity turned around quickly and stared at the groups that we were placed in today.

I was placed to work with Damien, I stood up and grabbed my stuff "Let's go" I said as I walked out the door. Damien smirked as he turned his gaze towards Serenity as she quickly turned her gaze towards Tweek.

As we were in the library, Damien grabbed a few books and sat them down. I sighed

"Damien.."

"Yes Stacy?" He stared at me as Kyle approached the library with Bebe; she wrapped her arms around him as if they were dating. It caught me off guard as he sat down with a smirk from Bebe. She turned her gaze towards me as if she wanted me to see them together.

WHAM!

I glared at Damien as he hit me on the head with a textbook.

"What the hell?!" I screamed

He smirked at me "I was working on our work, and you weren't even being a team player."

I grabbed the textbook and slammed it down.

Damien turned his gaze towards Kyle. "You finally fell in love with someone?" He chuckled.

I sighed "Well, I didn't know he was taken"

"Oh Kyle! Remember that time we kissed?" Bebe snuggled on Kyle.

Kyle firmly pushed her away. "It was a long time ago, what the fuck are you doing?" He muttered at the giggling Bebe.

"You loved it didn't you?" She went on smiling as she twirled her finger on his chest.

Kyle stood up and walked away from her. "Do the project yourself, I don't care what grade we get"

Bebe ran after Kyle "Wait Kyle, love me!"

Damien snapped his fingers in my face, I turned to look into his fiery eyes. "You do love him, I never thought the ass kicking girl would find a man."

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm ugly or something?!"

"Very pretty, just uptight."

"Listen Damien, I won't sit here and be insulted."

"Alright Alright, question though, Is Serenity dating that yellow asshole?"

I stared "Damien.."

"Just answer my question"

"They have a small interest, yes"

"No wander she was at his house that time, she nearly flipped out when she saw me."

"YOU were the one who walked in that room to greet her?"

He smirked "Yep! That was me."

"You didn't think she'd flipped out?"

"Nah, I knew, I just wanted to feel her in my arms."

I hit Damien across the face and glared "She's freaked out by that, don't do that anymore."

"Ha ha.. Yes ma'am"

After the lunch bell rung, we headed down towards lunch. I stared at Damien.

"Don't make an complete ass of yourself."

He simply ignored me and walked away. Kyle approached me and stared at me and I jumped.

"Hey" He smiled at me. I turned my head from him "Hey Kyle" He cocked his head to the side and stared at me.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my place and study today?"

"Oh, um sure Ky-"

"Oh Kyle! What are you doing talking to her?!" Bebe wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. "I know you are a player, but you don't have to play with Stacy's heart!" She smiled as she snuggled on him.

Kyle pushed Bebe away. "Go away! I don't know what you are doing, but I'm not dating you."

She smirked. "But you kissed me, remember?"

Before Kyle could respond, I turned around and walked off. I shouldn't feel this way, but I felt like a knife had stabbed me in the heart.

Kyle turned and grabbed Bebe's hand as she tried to walk away. "All this for what Bebe?!" She smiled at him and touched his face. "Because it makes Clyde happy." She snatched her hand away from Kyle and walked away. Kyle exited the lunchroom to look for Stacy.

I was looking around for Stacy until that new kid approached me. He smirked at me as the fire danced within his eyes, he pulled out the pencil he borrowed from me earlier and handed it to me.

"Thanks"

"No problem, you waiting on anyone kitten?"

"Yeah, Stacy" I smiled at him and he touched my face

"Do you remember me? We were once friends you know" He smiled

I stared at him in confusion. "I.."

"Let me guess, you forgot huh?"

I put my head down. "I'm sorry.."

"Forget your best friend, I ought to punish you for that" He smirked as he took a hold of my hand.

'I um, wait!" I said as he lead me to a table.

I sat down cautiously as I stared at him. Tweek soon approached us and sat beside me.

"Hey Serenity!"

"Oh Tweek!" I smiled.

Damien glared at him "Can't you see that we're busy?"

Tweek smile faded into a glare "She's not your woman."

Damien stood up and Tweek did the same, I grabbed Tweek's hand and stood up.

"It was nice talking to you Damien, but we gotta go!" I pulled Tweek away and walked off.

Damien smirked as he stared at Serenity leaving the lunchroom.

"Run angel, but you can't hide." He stared as the other girls soon sat down beside him.

Kyle caught up with me and grabbed my hand. "I don't like Bebe, she's just trying to upset you."

"It's okay if you do, I'm okay with it." I tried to manage a smile, but I couldn't.

"I promise you, I don't like Bebe, and I'm not a player, I like you and want to take you out, but I'm taking small steps." He pulled me closer to him "I would never hurt you."

I blushed at this, I wanted to say something but I saw Serenity walking out with Tweek.

She stopped and stared at me and Kyle up close and I just pushed away and coughed.

"Wow, I didn't know you two were.."

"It's not like that!" I yelled

"Yes it is! Don't be shy that we got caught making out in the hall!" Kyle said with a smirk

Serenity smiled at how madly I was blushing.

I turned and walked away "You could have kissed Bebe with those lips, no thanks!"

I walked away as he just stood there and sigh

"God dammit Bebe"

"You cheated on her?" Tweek cried out, Serenity glared at Kyle and followed Stacy.

As the final bell rung of the day, I exited the school with Stacy, she looked so hurt today.

"Hey Stacy.."

"I'm fine." Stacy held her head up high as she left the school. I stood and waited for Tweek as Kyle approached me.

"Hey Serenity!" Kyle stared at me

"Don't talk to me you cheater!" I glared at him

"I didn't, that girl was only trying to break things up." Kyle said.

"Oh, I understand.."

"Who are you waiting for?"

"Tweek, Stacy just left for home, she looked pretty down today."

"Yeah, she kept it short and sweet with me today" Kyle sighed.

"I just want her to know that I love her, me and Bebe had nothing going on, she just wanted to split us up because she's the elven princess."

Soon Tweek showed up and smiled at me. "Hey Serenity, ready to head to the shop?"

Soon we heard the sound of an motorcycle approach. Tweek glared at how Damien got off of his motorcycle and approached me.

"Angel.." He whispered gently as he caressed my face. Tweek placed an arm between us and pulled me away.

"Let's head down to the shop Serenity." Tweek said as he began to firmly walk me towards the coffee shop.

Suddenly, I was lifted into the air and brought straight in Damien's arms. "Sorry dude, but this is _my _woman"

"Wait Damien, let me go!" Startled, I tried to get off the motorcycle, but Damien sped away.

"So what shop am I taking you too?" He chuckled as he gently rested his body onto mines.

I was too afraid to respond, therefore I remained silent. Damien chuckled at this.

"Fine, then I'll take you to my place so we can get to know each other a bit more."

"Tweek Bros. Coffee, that's the shop I wanted to go to."

We arrived at the coffee shop. As he stopped the motorcycle, I jumped straight off and quickly went inside.

As he walked in, he sighed.

"Oh, so this is where this asshole works"

Tweek approached Damien and glared "Your kind isn't welcomed here"

"Oh why? Because my father is Satan?" He smirked as he stared at Tweek.

"Because you forced Serenity onto your motorcycle without consent." Tweek pushed Damien aggressively.

"Leave"

"Tweek please" I said quietly

"Oh fine, I'll catch you around later Serenity, we need to catch up on a few things."

Damien left the place.

Tweek handed me my book bag and sat down beside me. "You know that guy?"

"He claims that we do"

"His name is Damien Thorn, Satan is his father and he moved around often back then, so maybe you were a crush of his or something."

I frowned at Tweek "I really don't want him liking me.."

Tweek wrapped his arms around me and smiled "I'll keep you safe, I promise, Now let me go get you something to eat and drink."

I soon caught up with Stacy, she had her books clutched close to her breast as she quickly walked towards her house.

"Stacy!" I called out

She stopped, turned around and smiled

"Hey Kyle, how are you doing?"

"I've been better, hey Stacy.."

"Yes?"

"Let's go get some lunch or something?"

"Alright, let me head home and get some money"

"No!" I grabbed her hand and firmly held it. She blushed at this and directed her attention towards me.

"I want to, pay for us" I smiled, waiting for her reaction.

"O-Oh Kyle.. I don't know.."

"Let's go, my treat" I insisted as I dragged her down the street.

Kyle took me to drop my things off at his house and we went out to go get some dinner. He took me to a very nice restaurant; the waiters quickly got us seated and smiled.

"I feel very old" The woman said as she stared at Kyle

"I feel as if you are still a boy Kyle, and here you are with a girlfriend and all."

I blushed uncomfortably at this and Kyle took my hand. He opened the menu and smiled "The Alfredo is really nice here." He smiled at me

"But, you're Jewish." I said bluntly

"And?" He stared at me.

I turned and blushed "N-Nothing"

I opened my menu and stared at the food. I looked at the Kid's menu to get something cheap.

"You know that I absolutely don't like Bebe, right?"

"What did you guys do back then?"

"When we were little, I was dared to kiss her."

I frowned and put down the menu and Kyle stared at me.

"I hated it! I ran away from the tree house in shame, I ruined my first kiss because of some dare as a kid." Kyle frowned as the waitress approached us.

"Hello my name is Ashley and I will be your waitress today."

"Hello Ashley, I want the Alfredo and Stacy wants the"

"Hamburger kid's meal" I replied.

He put down the menu and gave me a look "You didn't eat a thing today, remember?"

"I'm fine."

"Get the Kid's Meal and another Alfredo for my girl"

She nodded and walked away.

"I can't eat both."

"Then the kid's meal will go to Ike"

As our food arrived we began to dig in. He was right, I was starving.

He smiled as I was enlightening myself to my food.

"Bebe has a thing for Clyde, therefore.."

"Oh, she wanted to split us up.. I see"

"It makes me happy though" Kyle smiled

"What does?"

"You got so jealous about it, you really do like me!"

My face completely redden "I-I did not! I just was more hurt than anything! Flirting with me then with her!"

"Oh relax, I really like you Stacy." He took a hold of my face and I blushed.

"Kyle.." My face wouldn't stop blushing.

As we were walking home, Kyle held my hand, he had an satisfying look on his face. "Just think, I took you on your first date."

I squeezed Kyle's hand. "I guess.."

"You guess! We should go ahead and be a couple already!"

I entered his house and was greeted by his family. We went upstairs to study some chemistry.

As I was reading the chapter out loud, I could feel Kyle hands rub my back. I turned to look at him and he pecked me on my cheek, where I blushed.

"Aw, I missed your lips." He smirked as I moved away from him.

"Kyle, focus."

"We don't have a test anytime soon.." He moved himself closer to me and tried to give me kiss.

I stood up and glared at him, where he only smiled innocently. "I'll stop, I'm sorry."

I sat back down and Kyle pulled out his phone "Aw damn it."

"What's up?"

"Stan claimed the humans are on the attack again, wizard fatass is being up to no good as usual"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY YOU STUPID JEW SPEWING BASTARD?!"

We turned to see Cartman glaring at us through the window.

Kyle opened the window and punched him in the nose

"This is the worst possible time that you will show your face! Go home! We will deal with you this weekend!"

"Alright! FINE! I just wanted to tell Stacy that not only did you kiss Bebe, but you went out with Nichole! Yeah! What's up with that! Going out with blacks Kyle ew!" Cartman walked off.

I raised an eyebrow at Kyle "Are you a man whore?"

"N-No I'm not! I was young when these things happen, I promise."

"So I was talking to the ginger kids the other day." I went on and Kyle sighed

"Please don't even think about recruiting them."

"Once you guys had to break a friend out of detention, if we can get them on our side.."

"Free entryway to certain accesses that the wizard fat ass cannot get too.." Kyle smiled at me.

"Good idea, I like it."

"I told you, I will not disappoint you my lord."

He smirked and moved closer to me. "Go on, my dear"

"I was also thinking of the Juniors and seniors as well."

"What?! No. I can't do the juniors and seniors, those guys are assholes, no."

Kyle stared at me. I turned to look at him in the eyes. "You didn't even bother to hear my reasons."

"Go on.." Kyle said quietly

"The Junior and seniors will probably need to be manhandled first, once that is taken care of, they will cooperate."

Kyle stared at me. "You're not going to try to take them on are you?"

"Mhm, right now" I stood up and began walking out of the house.

Kyle quickly followed me and grabbed my hand "Are you crazy?! A woman going out at this hour to face those guys?"

"Cover me then, my lord." I smiled at him as he blushed.

I walked towards an empty supermarket to see the boys hanging out.

"Hey look it's the Sophomores!" One of the boys tossed a cigarette on the ground as the other boys encircled us.

"Hello!" I smiled at them and they whistled at me.

"Haha a cutie isn't she?" One of the boys approached me.

"What brings you here cutie?" He tried grabbing me by my waist but Kyle interfered.

The boy glared at Kyle and Kyle stood his ground.

"Calm down boys, I only wish to talk."

"Go on, what do you want?"

"I was here to recruit you guys to the elves." I smiled as I grabbed the boys pack of cigarettes and tossed them on the ground.

Soon the boys all began to laugh. "You mean that retarded game that this guy and those other boys play? Ha, Yeah right. Maybe if you unclothed for us and ask us, we'll say yes."

I grabbed that boy by his arm and slammed him onto the ground, he yelled as he felt his arm break. I glared him as the boys jumped.

"Chivalry is NOT dead, you will NOT talk to me like that."

"Dude chill, we'll join!" One of the boys said followed by others

Soon one of the seniors approached me and slapped me.

"You need to learn your place, you may scare the Juniors but you don't sca-"

I dropped kicked that senior. He grabbed himself in pain as I glared at them.

"I'll take you all if I have to! I only asked a question!"

"Yes ma'am we'll join you.." The senior in pain said.

"Good." I went to heal him as the boys stared in surprise.

"I look forward to seeing you guys to the Kingdom, King Kyle will be pleased to have his new recruits?"

Kyle nodded "Yes, I look forward to you guys joining."

I smiled at them and healed the junior. "Thank you guys for joining! This really makes me happy! You can get jobs here and be respectable men instead of lazy bums that smoke and drink all day."

"Yes ma'am.. What do we call you?"

"Princess Stacy!" Kyle roared.

"Hail the princess!" The screamed.

"Oh Kyle stop it!" I playfully pushed him.

Tweek was walking me towards my home.

"Oh Tweek! You're the best!" I smiled as I held his hand.

"Serenity, can you at least remember what happen between you and Damien in the past?"

I turned to look at Tweek. "Well.. I can't remember a thing Tweek, but I like you" I smiled happily.

"I really like you too." He blushed

"And you're big and strong.." I continued on lustfully.

Soon he swooped me off my feet and smirked "I want to make you feel safe, always."

I wrapped an arm around him and puckered my lips. "Oh Tweek you're just so loveable."

He blushed then put me down. "Well, looks like you're home."

I smiled at Tweek and wrapped my arm around him "Good Night, love you."

"N-Night" He smiled as he walked off.

As I approached my house the door opened.

"Oh Hello sweetie! You didn't tell us that Damien was in town!" She smiled happily

My eyes widen, and I walked in. "Say what?"

My dad was laughing. "Ah yes Damien, she likes this little drug addict, maybe you can shine light on her and date her instead."

"It would be an honor." Damien smirked as his eyes shifted towards me.

I stared into his fiery eyes uneasily.

"Honey, come sit down!" My father smiled.

I shakily sat down on the other edge of the couch from Damien. My father smiled.

"Damien is back and you're so quiet! Do you have a crush on him already? He is a better fit for you then Tweek anyways."

"Isn't he the son of Satan?" I whispered quietly.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "That never bothered you before, did you really completely forget about me?"

"I-I'm sorry, but I like Tweek anyways."

"Psh, girls like 'everything' it's a phase, you'll get over it."

Before I knew it, Damien wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close.

"You sure have grown since I've last seen you."

I gently pushed away from him "I don't like you, I like Tweek."

"Tweek probably don't even have the courage to kiss you." He smirked and I just gave him a look.

I stood up and walked away

"Oh honey come on! You have to be able to take a joke!" My father grabbed my hand and smiled.

"Damien's rich honey. He will take care of you."

"Maybe I like it that Tweek works for his money."

"Hey, I work for my money too!" Damien said.

I turned to look at Damien. "I'm really sorry.. I don't remember you at all."

"Can I have a word with Serenity alone?" Damien looked at my father.

I shook my head no but my father turned to walk away

Damien patted a spot beside him. I sat down and stared at him cautiously.

He pulled out a white rose and showed it to me. "Do you remember this?"

I took a hold of it and stared.

"Damien!"

"Yeah, Serenity?"

"Take this!"

"Why the hell would I want a flower?"

"To say our friendship would last forever silly"

Damien stares at the kind Serenity smiling at him.

I shook my head and blinked. "I gave this to you?"

He nodded. "You did, see, you remember."

"It was a short flashback… Once I took a hold of the rose."

He took a hold of my face. "I've been wanting to marry you, Serenity."

"Eh?!"

"Too fast eh?" He chuckled

I rubbed my head and handed him back the rose. "Why do I know you?"

"You were the only one who stopped to first understand and care about me, and I wanted to repay you for that."

He approached me and I stood up. He stood up, look down at me. He pinned me onto the wall "Tell me angel, does it turn you on to be so close to the Anti Christ?"

I froze as he closed the space between us.

He went in for the kiss, I tried to turn my head, but I couldn't escape. Before his lips met mine, Damien was pulled away from me. My father gave him a look "Ah lousy snake, trying to press your lips against my daughter, she's not of age for all that, go home Damien!

Damien smiled at me and waved "Good Night Serenity."

I ran upstairs to open my Syke and called Tweek, who quickly answered.

"Hello Tweek!"

"Hey beautiful"

My black kitten named Midnight jumped up onto the bed and purred.

Tweek stared "You have a black cat!?"

I smiled "I hope you are a cat person!" I began to pet Midnight.

"Uh.. Well I'm more of a dog person but I still like you the same!" Tweek said

"Oh Tweek, Damien was at my house today, my parents knew him."

"So you do know this guy?"

"No, he tried coming on to me."

"Gah! That asshole, I'll kill him!"

"Calm down Tweek, no need for violence."

"Too late, He needs to back off"

I smiled and stared at Tweek. "What's the prettiest part about me?"

"Your personality." He smiled. "You should send me a pic of you in your tank top."

I blushed at this.

"Then I want a picture of you shirtless."

Tweek stood up "Hold on,"

He walked away from the computer, ten minutes later my phone vibrated and I opened it. Tweek sent me a picture of himself shirtless, I was staring at it in awe until I heard his voice

"You like what you see?"

I blushed madly as I stood up and turned the light on to take a selfie. I sent the picture to Tweek and he smiled

"Now Tweek please, it's for your eyes only."

"Don't worry, it is for my eyes only."

"Alright Tweek, good night!"

"Night, sleep well."

It was very late and Serenity was asleep. Beyond the shadows laid Damien as his eyes were a flame. He approached her bed and stared at her. He cupped her face gently as he stood over her.

"It's a shame you don't remember me." His hands moved lower towards her neck as he pulled himself closer to her. She turned her head and opened her eyes and sat up quickly

"Who's there?!" She called out.

Damien stayed within the shadows staring at her as she fell back asleep. He pulled out the rose and smiled "Angel.."

"You silly girl! Go away!"

"Ha ha! But Damien I want to be your friend!"

"You just want to beat me up like that Stacy!"

"No, you bullied her brother silly, she was only trying to protect him."

Stacy hit Damien on the head. "Nah Serenity, I hate him a lot."

"You're the worst person to live! I can't wait to personally torture you in hell!" Damien raged on but Stacy just flipped his nose.

"Not a damn person fears you silly."

"I am Damien!"

"Son of Satan, blah blah!" Stacy walked away.

"I will kill you!" Damien raged on and things began to fly around them. Stacy just stood there as her hair blew within the wind. "Thanks Damien, I was beginning to feel very hot, the wind really makes me feel good."

He growled as he was about to attack only to be tackled by Serenity. They fell down a hill rolling and tumbling downward.

Serenity laughed as Damien stood up "What was that for?!"

"It was a tackle hug!" Serenity smiled as she gave him one more hug.

He stood still and stared at her. "You really creep me out, and that's saying something."

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "You're adorable Damien!"

Then all of the happy memories ceased; Soon Dovahkiin was running for his life as his sister was holding the government off. Damien just stood there and stared as she was divided from her family.

He quietly approached her as she was crying in the rain.

"Looks like you know of my pain"

She wiped some tears from her eyes "Y-yeah, I guess you're right." She smiled at him and he just stared.

"I don't like you, I'm glad this happened." Damien went on.

"I'm an orphan for now I guess, that's just my luck." She stood up and stared at Damien.

"I live outside this town in a little shed, it's not much but it will get us away from the rain, and I can make a fire."

Stacy wrapped her arms around Damien and he blushed. "Thanks Damien, you aren't that evil after all."

Damien shook his head slowly as he stared at Serenity "How dare you forget who I am.. After that one day, you forgot everything.."

He left her room and approached his motorcycle and drove off.


End file.
